What Remains of Hunny
by bgreenwivy
Summary: This story is about what happens when one of the characters dies and leaves behind a pregnant Haruhi. This takes place after they have all graduated so keep that in mind and Comments and Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Haruhi sat in her window and contemplated her life. Hunny and Mori senpai had graduated some years before and she only had months left to go. Hunny had become inebriated and came to visit her in his moment of confusion. Haruhi had unknowingly been the object of his affection since he had met her. They had slept together repeatedly for a week and then it was over. Hunny was dead.

Hunny had died saving the owner of his favorite bakery from a fire. The funeral had been an event in itself. Mori had been inconsolable and had withdrawn completely. He was supposed to have been able to protect Hunny, but he had failed. The failure struck Mori deeply and he could not believe that Hunny was never coming back.

Two months later Haruhi had received the shock of her life when she found out she was pregnant. She had finally gotten her life back together after Hunny's untimely demise. The only thing she had left from him was Usa his favorite stuffed animal.

Not wanting to alert anyone of her particular problem until she decided on the best course of action she had thrown herself into her work passing with honors. No one had known the now eighteen year olds secret. When she finally graduated she told her father, Ranka but refused to name the father of the child. She had also turned down college and all the other offers and scholarships she had been given.

Haruhi got a job at a law firm doing their filing and paperwork. She found the work to be stimulating and good. It kept her close to the law and made her feel like she was contributing to something bigger than she was. Haruhi and her father had moved so she could be closer to her office and he was closer to the bar. The new house which had more room than the old one and she had gotten a good deal. She was sure she had Kyoya to thank for that.

Walking home from work Haruhi was tired. She had never felt so weary in her life. Her eight month pregnant stomach was announcing its displeasure. "Haruhi?" a voice whispered.

Haruhi froze. Turning slowly she stared into the cool eyes of Kyoya. "Hello, senpai." She greeted with a smile before turning to continue her walk home.

Haruhi had glimpsed the surprise in Kyoya's eyes when he had noticed her pregnant belly and she had no desire to explain herself. Kyoya got over his shock fairly quickly and began to stride along beside her. "What are you doing?" Haruhi asked as another spasm took her.

"Escorting you home so we can talk about your situation because I feel that you have not been telling everyone the whole story about why you chose not to finish school." Kyoya replied authoritatively. A particularly hard spasm hit Haruhi at that moment and she felt moisture erupt from her core.

"Kyoya now is not the time for this." Haruhi panted softly trying to wrap her head around what was happening. A flash went off somewhere near by and she heard a bunch of people shouting Kyouya's name.

Kyoya looked up at the approaching storm of paparazzi and swore. Looking over and Haruhi his eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"I am in labor." Haruhi whimpered dropping her bag of groceries and grabbing her pulsing stomach.

Kyoya pushed a button on his cell phone and grabbed the now screaming Haruhi's hand. A car appeared out of no where and Kyouya quickly bundled Haruhi in. "To the hospital and quickly." He barked at the driver.

Fifteen hours later, Haruhi gave birth to a baby girl. Haruhi stared at her daughter in awe. The baby had tiny features and white blonde hair. When the baby finally deigned to open her eyes for her mother Haruhi felt her heart flop. Her daughter had her father's eyes. Kyouya stood next to the bed and stared down at the child in barely concealed shock. Ranka immediately announced that his granddaughter was perfect and peered into the golden brown eyes that marked her parentage.

"Where did those eyes come from?" Ranka wondered aloud as the child in question closed her eyes, apparently bored with all the attention.

"A fallen warrior." Kyoya mused rubbing a finger over the pale blonde strands of hair. "No one knows about this?" Kyoya asked Haruhi already knowing the answer.

"No, I couldn't bear to tell anyone." Haruhi replied letting the baby suck on her finger as she thought about names.

"More importantly what shall her name be?" Ranka asked. "I was thinking Aiko or Chi but after meeting her none of that fits." Placing a finger under his chin he regarded the child. Kyoya in thought went over to one of the chairs in the hospital room and sat down. Turning the television on he watched as a video of him grabbing an in labor Haruhi and bundling her into the car played.

"Brace yourself Haruhi we are going to soon be bombarded." Kyoya said out loud as he flipped the channel and saw another channel claiming that Haruhi was going to give birth to his love child. The same thing was repeated on several different channels.

"I think I will name her Kohaku." Haruhi said thoughtfully as her daughter opened her eyes looked at her. "I think though she should have a nickname…"

"Coco!" Ranka shrieked excitedly and received a glare from both the deep in thought Kyoya and Haruhi. Coco showed her approval of the name by screaming loudly. The phone started to ring and Kyoya composed himself before picking it up, only to pale considerably when he heard who was on the other end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

"Kyoya." A deep voice said on the other end filled with dangerous intensity. For the first time in his life, Kyoya knew fear and hung up the phone. Trying to school his features back into his usual reserved demeanor, he turned and looked at Haruhi.

"Kyoya what is the matter?" Haruhi asked handing Coco to Ranka. Sitting up she winced but managed to regain her composure quickly.

"It would appear that Tamaki and Mori are coming over." Kyoya stated calmly sitting on Haruhi's bed. "I think for the sake of everyone involved you and the baby should be gone before they arrive."

"Kyoya I know I have to face them eventually." Haruhi started but stopped once she realized that Kyoya was shaking his head at her.

"Are you in the condition to tell them who the father is?" Kyoya queried standing and looking down at her in disbelief. "Can you look at Mori and tell him…"

"That is quite enough." Ranka growled eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't know who the father is but if Haruhi hasn't said anything she must have her reasons and I trust her to know when it is time to speak."

"It's alright he has a point." Haruhi conceded. "Where will I go though? Even your secret police are very little match for Mori- senpai." Haruhi paused, for the first time the ramifications of her giving birth to Coco and doubt took hold. "No one would take a newborn from its mother?" Haruhi questioned thinking quickly.

"Anyone who tries to take my granddaughter away will die a slow and painful death." Ranka said flatly. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the two fierce people in front of them and suppressed a smile.

"I have made arrangements for you to go to the estate of a family friend." Kyoya stated calmly. "There is a tunnel under the building which will take you to where a car is waiting to pick you up. I will not be able to visit you for obvious reasons. You will leave now."

"But…" Haruhi cried.

"There is no time." Kyoya replied cuttingly, glancing at the baby who had both eyes open and was glaring at him. "I guess Kohaku is demon number 4. I will stall them, now go." Kyoya left Haruhi, Ranka and the baby heading towards his office after he gave them the verbal directions for the tunnels.

"Haruhi, do you really want to do this?" Ranka questioned. "Hiding like this seems wrong."

"I have been hiding this long a little longer won't hurt." Haruhi said flinging the covers back and standing up.

Quickly she dressed while Ranka held the baby. Taking the baby Haruhi waited until Ranka checked the empty hallway and they fled following the instructions Kyoya had given them, only faltering once as they came to a set of tunnels that seemed to run next to each other. Exiting the tunnel Haruhi and Ranka never saw one of the paparazzi leaning against the building in defeat.

"Excuse me?" the paparazzi man said. The startled Haruhi and Ranka turned to look at him.

"Are you our ride?" Ranka asked as Haruhi scanned the alley for any possible escape. Noting as she turned that people had noticed them and the paparazzi was about to rush down the alley.

"Yes." The man said thinking quickly.

"Well let's go." Ranka said briskly. The man leaped into action opening the door to the building beside the hospital and shuttling them in before anyone got too close. "My ride is this way." The man said leading them down into the parking garage. The car was an older delivery van.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked as the man jumped in the front and began to drive them away.

"Somewhere no one will be able to find you." The man said calculatingly.

* * *

Kyoya sat as composed as he was able typing on his computer in one of the offices in the hospital. His nerves were on edge but you could never tell from his calm outward appearance. Beside him, his phone rang and he answered calmly. The only sign of emotion was the slight widening of his eyes. "What do you mean they didn't make it to the car?"

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled slamming the door open as he stormed in followed by the sinister voice from the phone call, Mori. Mori closes the door quietly behind him and leans against it, his dark gray eyes flashing dangerously. Worried Kyoya snapped the phone closed and returns to his computer. "Where is Haruhi?" Tamaki asks his fists clutched, teeth grinding, body shaking with emotion.

"I honestly don't know." Kyoya replied grimly as he accessed the security system for the hospital from his laptop. Tamaki was expecting several different responses but that was not one of them. In his many years of friendship with the man, he had never heard Kyoya admit to not knowing something. Flopping in the chair in front of Kyoya his mind went through several different scenarios of what could have happened to Haruhi.

"Is the child yours?" Mori asked astutely from his position leaning against the door. Kyoya paused and looked at him. Tamaki pulled himself out of his frantic worrying to look at Kyoya.

"She will talk about it when she is ready." Kyoya said firmly going back to the security system as Tamaki called him every bad name he could think of.

Pulling up the outside security footage, Kyoya brought up the different exit points until he found the alley and swore vividly. Silencing Tamaki and teaching him some new swear words in the process.

* * *

"Here we are." Hideo the paparazzi said. He pulled up to the compound and parked. Helping them out of the van, he smiled at a Ranka before he escorted them into one of the outer buildings.

"This looks like a yakuza palace." Ranka said quietly looking at the variety of weapons in a room they passed. Finally, Hideo led them into a comfortable looking studio apartment. They entered the living room and Haruhi looked around. She took in the raised platform for sleeping and the kitchen along the side. The living room had a television and a comfortable couch.

"It is." Hideo replied calmly. Ranka and Haruhi stopped. Haruhi bundled Coco closer.

"What exactly do you mean?" Ranka asked clutching his fists.

"I said I would make you disappear." Hideo replied as he left them alone sliding the door behind him.

**For those who have not noticed yet, for every two reviews per chapter, another chapter goes up. This is true for all my stories. That being said more reviews are appreciated because it just makes me give you updates that much sooner. Thanks to all the lovely people who have reviewed my stories thus far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Ranka screamed and pounded on the door while Haruhi sighed. Sitting down she began the task of feeding Coco and was surprised at how alert Coco was before she fell asleep again.

"Haruhi how can you feed the baby at a time like this?" Ranka wailed. "I can't believe that Kyoya knows the yakuza."

"It will be alright." Haruhi commented studying her surroundings thoughtfully and shaking her head at Ranka's naivety. "Hideo put us in a nice room."

"Haruhi we must escape. Poor Coco might need something or gets colic or jaundice or has sudden infant death syndrome or something!" Ranka wailed again, eyes frantically thinking of a plan. "If only we didn't have that awful Suou and Morinozuka who were trying to take away our beloved Coco." Ranka ended on a sob causing the formerly dozing Coco to awaken and cry.

As Haruhi worked on calming the two down she let her mind wonder. "Would Mori have really tried to take Coco from her? Would the Haninozukas try to take Coco? Coco was one of them after all." Haruhi's head spun. Finally after more thought, she concluded that she would have to stop running from her problems and face them head on. What example was she to her daughter if she just ran when things got tough?

Both Ranka and the baby quieted down once they realized that Haruhi had a plan. The baby went to sleep and Ranka stared at Haruhi. Handing the baby to Ranka, Haruhi stood walked to the door and opened it. Behind her, she heard Ranka's jaw drop.

Looking over her shoulder Haruhi smiled, "Take care of Coco. I am going to go find out where we are." Haruhi said stepping through the door.

"I hope you take after your mother Coco." Ranka told the sleeping baby. "When she needs to get something done it happens." Kissing Coco on the forehead Ranka settled down to wait for Haruhi's return.

* * *

"You lost her." Mori stated and watched as Kyoya stopped his tirade, blinking at him.

"She will be found." Kyoya said recovering. Mori turned and walked out of the door. Slowly he walked out the front of the hospital as cameras flashed at him and the crowd of media split, not daring to get in his way.

"This is bad Kyoya." Tamaki said softly. "Was that man one of them?"

Kyoya sighed. "No one is certain. I have had people scanning his face and looking through every database but have found nothing on him."

"If she gets hurt Kyoya…" Tamaki left the rest unfinished his violet eyes showing a strange intensity.

"Use your connections Tamaki, and I will use mine." Kyoya stated briefly.

"Mori will probably find them before we even have a clue but let's see who gets to play hero, hhmmm?" Tamaki laughed making his exit determined to goad Kyoya one last time in his irritation. Kyoya did not take the bait but sat and began to marshal the troops for his search.

Mori walked around to the building next to the hospital and went in. Immediately he drew attention. The building housed doctor's offices. One of the secretaries at the desk asked if they could help him. Mori walked towards her and held up a picture of Haruhi from her days as a Host.

"I saw her leave here about two hours ago." The secretary said nodding. "I was coming in and she and this other woman were getting helped into a gray delivery van of sorts."

"Let me see." One of the other secretaries said wondering over. "Yes and the guy had doubled parked so he had a ticket from the police." With a brisk nod of thanks, Mori headed off to find the local police who gave out tickets.

* * *

Haruhi had reached the end of the hallway when she heard people chatting. "Hideo did you get any pictures of the targets?" A voice asked.

"Better, I got her and the baby." Hideo replied chuckling. "I think they should post a nice..."

"Shut up look it made the news!" Someone yelled. Peeking around the corner Haruhi spotted three men sitting at a table. Their attention was turned towards the television, which was having an emergency broadcast.

"Breaking News!" The television newscaster yelled. "The mystery woman with the Ootori heir is a former classmate. Initially we broadcasted that she was giving birth to his love child. Sources now tell us that the child belongs to another prominent family and that the child was not born out of wedlock. So who was the true groom for this woman? What prominent family has no idea they have another heir? More information tonight at 9."

Haruhi felt her jaw drop in shock. Memories hit her left and right. The third night she and Hunny had been together he had suggested they play dress up and do a wedding. Haruhi had indulged him and dreamed of what it would be like to be married. The man who had married them made her laugh and Hunny had given her a ring that had a fake pink diamond in it. Haruhi had laughed it off and even signed the false marriage license.

"Hunny what did you do?" Haruhi thought frantically backing away from the scene. It was all to much for Haruhi, who though a person of stout constitution, had given birth, planned a get away and was even now plotting a way out. Stumbling backwards Haruhi tripped and fell through one of the doors.

"Haruhi?" A voice from her past called to her. Smiling she allowed her eyelids to flutter open and stared into the eyes of…

* * *

"Mori wait up!" Tamaki yelled seeing the silent man purposely striding away. Mori paused briefly to look back at Tamaki. "Have you found anything?" Tamaki asked out of breath.

Mori nodded and was about to reply when he noticed Tamaki's eyes were transfixed behind him. On something in the electronics store window. Turning Mori stared at the television and watched as the news rolled a story about Haruhi and her child's parentage. Mori turned and looked at Tamaki raising an eyebrow. Tamaki whipped out his cell phone and within minutes had the answer to the child's paternity.

"Mori, Haruhi had a little girl. The birth certificate lists the father as Hunny." Tamaki stated voice shaking with emotion as he put his back against the building and slid down the side traveling into a place deep inside.

"Tamaki." Mori said urgently, letting none of his emotions show. "Haruhi." Immediately Tamaki rallied and they were off, both walking with more purpose. Further down the street Kyoya had watched the scene. He had made it easy for Haruhi. Now Mori and Tamaki knew Coco's paternity. A side benefit had been stifling the rumors swirling around him.

Kyoya sighed pushing his glasses up his nose. Now he waited. The paparazzi now had a high price for any pictures or knowledge of where Haruhi had been taken. Kyoya had learned early to use the media as a tool. Something Kyoya happened to leak was that two more prominent families' heirs were looking for Haruhi. Kyo was not one to leave much to chance but he knew the lengths the media would go to for an exclusive. Finding Haruhi would not take them very long.

"What are you doing here, Fujioka?" Another voice further in the room asked as Haruhi stared up into a pair of familiar yet unfamiliar eyes. Somehow knowing she would be alright Haruhi slowly let herself slip into oblivion. Even she did not have enough energy for another reunion or confrontation. As she floated off, she heard a bellow that shook the manse to its foundations calling for assistance.

**Thank you, Reviewers! You have helped me more than you know. Especially those who have questioned some characters who have strayed out of character. Remember, death has different effects on people. Keep reviewing and remember two reviews per chapter equals a new one. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

"What exactly did you do, Hideo?" Tetsuya demanded his black gray eyes flashing dangerously. Haruhi was lying on his office couch drifting between wakefulness and sleep, pain and nausea.

"I thought maybe she could be of some use with the merging of the Sendou and Kasanoda groups." Hideo mumbled his head bowed in shame. "I thought you would like her for…" Hideo trailed off.

"Your answer goes to me not the floor!" Tetsuya yelled clutching his fists in irritation.

"Hai!" Hideo replied and looked at his beloved boss. Tetsuya had abdicated his right to be the leader of the Sendou group and gone to the Kasanoda group. His father had been planning to let the group go to waste because he deemed no one good enough to take his place. Kasanoda had stepped in and suggested a merging. Now Tetsuya was back slowly but surely changing the Sendou's group mentality from largely illegal operations into more legal waters, mostly.

"What am I going to do with you Hideo? My father would cut off your hands for this." Tetsuya sighed standing and towering over his subordinate. Thinking Tetsuya hit upon the right idea. "Hideo you are going to go to the Kasanoda boss and tell him what you have done." Hideo gasped at this pronouncement. Tetsuya continued, "Then you will go to…" Tetsuya was interrupted by the sound of someone yelling his name.

"Tetsuya get your men out there and find…" Kasanoda roared as he stepped through Tetsuya's office door to see a contrite and terrified subordinate, an amused Tetsuya and somebody lying on the couch. A closer look at the person on the couch caused Kasanoda to turn his angry eyes towards Tetsuya. Tetsuya did not look the least bit perturbed. Hideo on the hand was frightened out of his mind; if Kasanoda killed Tetsuya all hope for a Sendou group revival would be lost. Leaping up Hideo put himself between Tetsuya and Kasanoda.

"It is my fault she is here." Hideo blurted squeezing his eyes shut tightly, waiting to die. He continued his explanation and waited some more for the Kasanoda's reaction.

Kasanoda could not help but smile at the man who was shaking like a leaf and standing in front of a quietly laughing Tetsuya. The man was showing a supreme loyalty to Tetsuya and the Kasanoda by proxy. After the man stopped rambling, Kasanoda quickly changed his face back to the proper expression. "You are dismissed, I will deal with you later." Kasanoda growled angry face even angrier than usual.

"But…" Hideo did not catch his mistake in time. No body questioned the Kasanoda after they had been dismissed. Kasanoda kicked him squarely in the face. The bloodied Hideo quickly left, learning the hard way that he either obeyed Kasanoda or paid the price. As the door closed behind him Kasanoda turned back to Tetsuya who had lost the battle and was holding on to his desk laughing hysterically. Raising an eyebrow Kasanoda went to examine the person on the couch.

"Haruhi?" He said in puzzlement, which quickly turned to alarm when he saw that she was bleeding on the couch. Tetsuya stopped laughing and saw with horror what Kasanoda saw. "Get a doctor, Tetsuya. I'm calling Mori." Kasanoda had seen the news special on Haruhi's situation. He knew that his former senpai would have the answers.

Tetsuya returned quickly with the in house doctor, who realized the problem almost immediately. "We have to get her to the hospital, or we are going to lose her." Haruhi chose that moment to scream. "Quickly or she could bleed out on the couch." Kasanoda hung up his cell phone not realizing that the answering machine had recorded the conversation.

"Boss!" Hideo called from the doorway as Kasanoda picked up Haruhi. "The baby and other one are still here."

"Well then you better make sure they get to the hospital in one piece shouldn't you." Tetsuya said angrily shoving Hideo out of Kasanoda's way.

* * *

Mori saw he had a message as he got in his car with Tamaki climbing in the passenger seat. Flipping it open he pushed a button and listened to the message. Turning white Mori, hit the repeat button. Handing the phone to Tamaki, Mori merged into traffic and quickly began to scout the streets for Kyoya. Spotting him and hearing Tamaki finally realize what he was hearing Mori jumped out of the car, grabbed a shocked Kyoya and threw him in the back seat just as Tamaki started shouting.

Kyoya had enough time to realize he was in danger but it was too late. Mori had tossed him into the back seat of the car as if he was a piece of luggage. Straightening up and attempting a more dignified position in the back seat, Kyoya barely managed to control his temper.

"Kyoya find this hospital!" Tamaki shrieked. Waving a phone in Kyoya's face. Grabbing the phone in irritation, he pushed the repeat button his eyes narrowing as he realized what was being said. Dropping Mori's phone he picked up his own. Mori was driving on instinct toward the outskirts of town, his face a mask of grim severity. Tamaki was working out all the scenarios in his mind and coming to grimer and grimer conclusions, sobbing wildly as he thought of Haruhi dying.

"Take the next left." Kyoya barked as he received the information he needed and prayed.

**I wonder what will happen next. In addition, to prevent myself from having to write more than two chapters a day I will up the reviews per chapter to three. The limit will be two chapters per day. That way I can stay ahead of the reviewers. I hope you all know what slave drivers you are. Just kidding I enjoy it. Granted I just put the last update in less than twelve hours ago. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Sorry, this one a little late I feel asleep before posting it.**

"Doctor what is wrong with her?" Kasanoda asked sitting calmly in his chair in the private waiting room next to Haruhi's room. Tetsuya was standing with his hands clutched together, anxiety crossing his features.

"She seems to have caught an infection." The doctor replied. "With her giving birth and then doing all this extra activity her body hasn't been able to recover." The doctor finished his pronouncement and turned to leave only to come face to face with a wall of men who radiated power. The doctor had recognized upon entering the room, the red haired angry faced man and the blonde-haired male that he had been facing power. They held nothing compared to the three forces of nature studying him now.

"Repeat exactly what you just told them." Kyoya commanded. "Your job may depend on it."

The doctor was use to people in power and collected himself before repeating the prognosis.

Tamaki felt physically ill. Looking over he spotted Kasanoda and his subordinate Sendou. Tamaki saw red when he saw a man trying to be invisible in the corner. Recognition flashed, this was Haruhi's abductor and Tamaki attacked. Kasanoda saw Tamaki coming and got in front of him while Tetsuya grabbed him from behind.

Mori and Kyoya both remained by the doorway. Kyoya was planning, watching the silent giant beside him. Mori was standing guard. As far as he was concerned they all had played a part in keeping the last piece of Hunny left on earth away from him and he was not happy.

Ranka chose that moment to enter. Coco had been awakened again and was announcing to all her displeasure. Everything stopped in the room and looked at Ranka standing in the doorway holding Coco. Mori slowly turned around and found himself the focus of a familiar pair of brown eyes. Coco stopped crying, relieved Ranka handed Coco to the stunned Mori and settled in a chair. Kyoya sat down as well and took out his laptop, which had miraculously survived through it all.

Tamaki was persuaded by the two yakuza bosses to calm down and Tetsuya dismissed Hideo who did not have to be told twice. Though Tamaki calmed himself he was still angry with the man, who as Tetsuya had put it, had mistakenly taken Haruhi. Mori cradled the calmed Coco and whispered softly, lulling her to sleep as they all waited for Haruhi to awaken.

* * *

Four Months later…

Haruhi was stiff and angry. Coco was the loudest child on earth and Mori was determined that she never be left alone for too long. It had been decided that she would live in Mori's home until such a time came when she was no longer in need of medical assistance or help. The infection had gotten Haruhi truly ill. It had taken a week for her to even be able to come off the monitors and breathing apparatus and another week of precautionary care. Ranka had been at a loss at first, until everyone had begun to volunteer to take care of Haruhi.

Mori had won that battle. At the time he was holding a peaceful Coco. Wordlessly he had handed her to Tamaki. Coco had proceeded to scream herself hoarse. Kyoya had eyed her; fearful of what she would do if he even tried. Ranka had laughed helplessly at Tamaki's downfallen face. Coco had chosen Mori as evidenced by his taking Coco back. She had calmed down almost immediately.

Haruhi had awoken and immediately been swarmed by everyone. To get Tamaki and Kyoya to leave her in peace she had declared them Coco's godfathers. Tamaki had promptly grabbed Kyoya to go shopping for his goddaughter's nursery. Ranka had followed behind yelling the occasional decorating opinion.

No one had questioned it at all when Mori had not been named for any special privilege. As Haruhi watched Mori walk into the pink and gold nursery and pick up the fussy Coco she wondered what type of father Hunny would have been. Hunny had been very responsible despite his outwardly childish appearance. Haruhi had found out both the ring and the marriage had been real. By rights she was now a Haninozuka, however other than changing Coco's last name, Haruhi had done nothing to attract attention.

Mori's house had all the latest gadgets and gizmos. The second day she had been there she had attempted to turn on the television only to set off an alarm. Mori had sat down with her and gone over everything with her patiently explaining. As the weeks progressed Haruhi began to slowly move around and take care of Coco.

Haruhi was embarrassed to be intruding on Mori and had tried repeatedly to thank him and leave but to no end. On one of Kyoya's weekly visits he had explained why Mori was acting that way.

"Haruhi he lost what he thought was his one purpose in life. Let him have a new one." Haruhi was not so sure about Kyoya's advice but it seemed to hold true.

Mori had been given control over both the Haninozuka and Morinozuka family businesses. Until Hunny's younger brother finished his schooling Mori had a lot to take care of. Somehow he always managed to make it home in time to give Coco her evening feeding and put her to bed.

Haruhi upon coming to full realization of what he had on his plate, started cooking and cleaning for him. She made sure he never wanted for anything that she could provide. Haruhi began to look forward to the times when Mori would come home exhausted and tired. He settled into the ritual of removing his outer coat and jacket, feeding Coco and putting her to bed. Haruhi would be waiting patiently for him to be done. She would serve dinner and they would eat. Sometimes they would talk; mostly they ate in companionable silence. Then they would curl up and watch television together.

One such night when Mori and Haruhi were watching the television a gossip show came on. Haruhi and Mori had silently watched as the gossip show picked apart Haruhi. Haruhi felt no real emotion towards the broadcasts opinions. The question the broadcaster poised of photos of Coco and Coco's paternity went over her head. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she noticed a slight tension in Mori. Mori flipped off the television without any warning and sat looking at the screen. For the first time Haruhi shared an uncomfortable silence with Mori.

"You know it would be nice to have some family pictures." Haruhi spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Hn." Mori replied. Haruhi noticed that he looked vaguely upset.

"Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked calmly. Mori stood and walked away from her to the windows over looking the garden Haruhi was trying to grow. Haruhi had thought it would be good to let Coco watch things grow and appreciate life. "Mori- senpai."

"Takashi." Mori said softly turning to look at the stunned Haruhi. "My name is Takashi."

Haruhi swallowed. The way Mori was looking at her sent her heart plummeting into her stomach. Butterflies danced and Haruhi could not think of a thing to say.

"Say my name Haruhi." Mori demanded his eyes capturing hers and broaching no arguments.

**By now ya'll know the routine, enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Haruhi's mouth opened and Coco began to cry. Turning Haruhi looked toward the place where Coco slept. Turning back, she saw Mori looking back out at the garden and observing the skies.

"Takashi." Haruhi whispered going to her daughter for now.

The next morning when Tetsuya visited Haruhi asked him what he thought of Hideo doing Coco's first portraits.

"He would be honored." Tetsuya responded laughing at the little girl who was gumming a teething ring and making noises. Haruhi took note of the blackness under Tetsuya's normally youthful and expressive eyes.

"How is business?" Haruhi asked sitting opposite him at the table.

"No comment." Tetsuya replied tiredly. Tetsuya had someone in his group who was causing trouble. He did not know who the person was but he had his informants keeping tabs for now. "How are you and Mori doing?" Tetsuya asked changing the subject.

"He is fine." Haruhi laughed. "You can just ask how we are each doing. We aren't a couple."

"Hah that's like saying Kasanoda and I don't…" Tetsuya trailed off blushing slightly. Coughing to cover up his mistake Tetsuya tried to change the subject again only to find Haruhi stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"Haruhi, I don't know you well but I think that maybe you should examine your relationship with Mori." Seeing Haruhi about to protest, Tetsuya continued over her. "Look at it this way. You already have the approval of the people that matter, if you ever decide to make something of it. Coco approves don't you?" Tetsuya addressed the blonde angel blinking at him and yawned loudly. "See she is even bored with the whole conversation."

"She needs a nap." Haruhi informed Tetsuya rising from her chair.

"I'll do it." Tetsuya said excitedly picking a now dozing Coco up. Haruhi shook her head at the blonde pony tailed man as he carried her daughter to her crib. The doorbell rang as Haruhi was pondering putting the tea on and making lunch. Opening the door Haruhi found Kasanoda on her doorstep.

"Haruhi, it is good to see you well." Kasanoda greeted her.

"Come in. I was about to make some tea and lunch." Haruhi replied. Walking into the kitchen, she called to Tetsuya that Kasanoda had arrived. Leaving Kasanoda in the living room, she started to make to tea. When she heard a loud thump coming from the other room Haruhi ran. Running in Haruhi arrived just in time to see Kasanoda pull back from where he had pinned Tetsuya on the wall.

"Sorry Haruhi." Tetsuya mumbled embarrassed trying to get around a growling Kasanoda.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Kasanoda asked not releasing his hold on Tetsuya's collar.

"I don't have time to sleep." Tetsuya replied trying to escape.

"Is that damn traitor still lurching among the Sendous?" Kasanoda questioned shifting to tighten his grip on the smaller man.

"It is nothing I can't handle." Tetsuya replied with a growl of his own.

"Well regardless if you are losing sleep there you have to get it somewhere." Kasanoda retorted mentally going over the possible hotels nearby.

"If you like, there is a bedroom where you can take a nap." Haruhi said helpfully pointing to the closed door at the end of the hallway.

"Pardon me Haruhi I am putting him to bed." Kasanoda said with a nod and began to drag the struggling Tetsuya down the hallway.

Haruhi shook her head at the pair. She wondered if they realized that they were in love with each other. Going back in the kitchen Haruhi began fix lunch and prep for dinner. As she worked, she let her mind wander over what Tetsuya had said. "Had she somehow fallen in love with the quiet and mysterious Takashi?"

Kasanoda entered the kitchen some time later to find Haruhi deep in thought and a pot almost boiling over. "Haruhi?" He said leaning against a counter as she came back into herself and realized she was about to ruin lunch.

"Sorry." Haruhi said smiling at the red head and taking in his rumpled appearance with a raised eyebrow.

Kasanoda blushed. "It took longer to put him to sleep than I thought." He looked at his shoes before addressing the amused Haruhi. "I am going to have to buy you sheets though; it would seem I had to rip a couple to get him to stay into bed."

"You tied him down?" Haruhi chuckled as she stirred the rice noodles. Kasanoda blushed crimson as Haruhi added, "and then what?" As Kasanoda stuttered, she looked out her window and saw Mori, arriving home.

Mori walked in on a laughing Haruhi and a blushing Kasanoda. Remembering Kasanoda's crush on Haruhi, Mori just managed to beat down the urge to strangle the man. If Mori were being honest with himself, he knew Kasanoda had a love interest, whether Kasanoda would admit to his love interest was another story. Privately kicking himself Mori walked over to the smiling Haruhi and kissed her on the forehead. Giving her backside a gently tap he went and sat at the table.

Haruhi blushed crimson at the contact and it was Kasanoda's turn to laugh and sit down. Haruhi continued to bustle around while Kasanoda regaled her and Mori of a story from his childhood. Haruhi could not help but laugh as she thought about the angry faced red head as a child, receiving instructions on how to be meaner. Setting down the food thirty minutes later, they all dug in.

"So when are you to going to stop living in sin and get married?" Kasanoda asked between mouthfuls. Mori continued to eat as if he had not heard the question when in truth he was nervous at the answer.

Haruhi was at a loss for words but decided to take it in stride. "Mori hasn't asked me yet." Haruhi said finding the idea amusing but then she became thoughtful. "Whenever Mori gets around to asking me I suppose." Mori stopped eating and turned to Haruhi about to speak when…

"Kasanoda Ritsu I am going to kill you!" Tetsuya yelled stomping into the kitchen. Kasanoda accordingly decided to kill him first for messing up his matchmaking.

Haruhi turned to Mori, "I think you should stop them before they wake Coco up." Haruhi said smiling at the two men engaging in a lover's quarrel. Mori nodded but took his time, secretly hoping that Kasanoda managed to kill the yelling Tetsuya before he could pull them apart. Whether the two men were lovers or not, there was no excuse for that level of disastrous timing and Mori found himself hard pressed to forgive either man.

Haruhi sighed and sipped her tea. It had been unnerving for her to have finished talking and had Mori staring at her intently. She still was recovering from the shock of realizing she was in actuality a widow. Thinking about Hunny made her sad but it also made her determined to bring his ideas to life. As she wondered how she could use her resources, Mori removed the two men from the kitchen.

"Moron, you have the worst timing in the universe!" Kasanoda bellowed removing himself from Mori's hold.

"That's not what you said last time." The mild mannered Tetsuya replied teasing the red head for his earlier rope job. Tetsuya quickly realized though that he might have interrupted something important when he observed a type of dangerous calm resonating from Mori and a helpless rage from the Kasanoda.

"Oh please, you are nothing special anyone would have worked. It was bleep on the radar as far as I am concerned." Kasanoda replied referring to the time Tetsuya had inadvertently rescued him from a woman of a forceful nature, who was determined to get in Kasanoda's bed. "Even then you lucked up and there were no other offers around" Tetsuya paled thinking about the night the two had shared. Mori noticed Tetsuya was growing agitated. Mori leveled his gaze at Kasanoda.

Kasanoda stopped his rant when he noticed that Mori's face had steadily been darkening as he had spoken. Mori grabbed the red head and dragged him outside, slamming the door in his wake. Tetsuya crumbled to the floor his body raked with sobs. It was so hard to love someone that deeply and know they would probably never return your feelings no matter how much they shared. Haruhi walked in the living room and sat beside the crying Tetsuya rubbing his back as he cried. Unbeknownst to either someone was observing them.

Hideo was angry. No one hurt Tetsuya; the Kasanoda brat did not deserve him. As Hideo watched, a dangerous plan began to form in his head. It was obvious that Tetsuya cared for the child. Maybe Hideo could use that against Tetsuya and get him to stop the ridiculous actions of merging the two groups. Hideo nodded to himself content with his plan, this time nothing would go wrong.

**Well that is it for today folks no more chapters until tomorrow and even then only after I get three reviews. Enjoy the rest of your day. ****For those of you who were wondering I usually end up posting other chapters around one or two in the morning before I go to bed. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

"Kasanoda" Mori commanded quietly capturing the glowering red heads attention.

"I couldn't help it!" Kasanoda whined before catching himself. "It took me a while to work up to that. Mori, why don't you just propose to her after you sleep with her?" After Kasanoda had managed to pick himself up from where Mori had knocked him across the yard he tried a different tact. "You know I really don't see you and Haruhi as an item. Marrying out of a sense of obligation is unfair to you both." Kasanoda was weary of Mori. He had already surmised that Mori was tired, which made him more dangerous.

"I am not the reason I came out here." Mori intoned waiting for the reason to come through Kasanoda's skull.

"Well then why don't we go finish eating and maybe…" Kasanoda trailed off as Mori's meaning finally sunk in. "Tetsuya?" Mori's nod prompted Kasanoda to begin a stuttering response only to stop. "I love the man but I don't know what to do with him. He is about as easy to get through to as a cement wall covering a pillow."

"Isn't it always that way?" Mori replied rhetorically knowing the feeling from personal experience.

"If I tell him the truth and we make it public it would dishonor him." Kasanoda reasoned and began to pace the length of the yard. "If I don't say anything I lose him. Well hell what a choice, dishonor or losing the one you love. It makes you think." Turning Kasanoda studied the silent Mori whose eyes were slits in concentration.

Mori felt like his mind could not work any harder. There was some wisdom to Kasanoda's thoughts. He did not want to think about what Hunny was thinking in heaven. His daughter was his female twin and already had some of his habits. Mori smiled, thinking about how he had woken her up once and found himself seeing Hunny all over again.

Coco was all that remained of Hunny and Mori had to protect her where he had failed to protect Mitsukuni. On the other hand, Haruhi was the love of his life. He had known he had strong feelings for her in high school and the feelings just kept growing. When he had first realized Hunny was seeing her he had immediately tried to shut off his feelings. Mori had given them both their space and tried to stay away from the young couple.

Mori had taken up a couple of unlikely hobbies during the week that Haruhi and Hunny were together. He was engaged in one such activity when he got the call that Hunny was dead. Mori had withdrawn so deeply his family and the Haninozukas had done an intervention. Mori had thrown himself into his work, opening a dojo and running both the Morinozuka and Haninozuka businesses effectively. In competitions, he was an unbeatable machine. He as a man had ceased to exist until he had found out about Haruhi and Coco.

Haruhi had slowly taught him to breathe again. She became his reason for existing. He could live knowing she did not love him. He could not live with her no longer in his life. Mori had tried valiantly to be the gentleman but gentleman only seemed to get so far. Mori was a romantic though and hoped that maybe in their time together Haruhi had learned to love him even a little bit and it would be enough.

* * *

Hideo could not believe his luck. He had managed to sneak in a window and grab the sleeping baby along with her nursery bag. Moving quickly he loaded her in the car and drove off. Hideo immediately called his friend Kashi for help. "Hey Kashi do you think you could help me with something?" Hideo asked. Getting his reply Hideo began the two-hour drive to Kashi's apartment.

Kashi was an above average criminal in a below average syndicate. The scars that marked his dull face were those of constant combat. His large black eyes and full lips would give the untrained observer the thought that Kashi was just another one of them, normal people. It was the intelligence and the 6'0 frame that his victims never forgot if he let them live. Kashi had been using Hideo as an underling for a while now. Hideo was good hearted, something Kashi generally detested, but Hideo was lucky and that made him good to have around.

Kashi smiled at his phone. He knew from the information he had gathered on the baby that she was an heir to a martial arts dynasty. Kidnapping her would show them all the power of the Sendous. The Sendous had been a force to reckon with when Kashi had first joined them. Their feud with the Kasanodas was legendary. Kashi had steadily been moving up the ranks until he happened to make a pass at what he thought was a woman and turned out to be the boss's son, Tetsuya. Kashi had been more than a little angry at being over looked for the new yakuza boss. Instead the old boss had decided a truce needed to be called and had sent for his son to take over and lead the groups together.

"After I kill that bothersome girl, Tetsuya, I will raise the girl to be a force." Kashi smiled thinking to the future and picking up a file. This file held all the information on the baby and her mother. Kashi then let his mind focus on the other part of the file. The baby's mother was something that Kashi had felt his body take interest. She looked like she could be a little boy with her haircut short but her figure was very feminine. Kashi thought about being able to bend said female to his will once he got his hands on her child. He could have anything he wanted when he became the Sendou boss.

* * *

Tetsuya had run out of the house to escape his situation only to seen Hideo driving away. Instinct took over as he glanced at the house and noticed one of the windows open with the screen leaning against the side of the house. "Haruhi get in the car!" Tetsuya yelled. Haruhi reacted instinctively and jumped in.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked the frantic Tetsuya.

"I want to be wrong but I think that idiot Hideo just kidnapped Coco." Tetsuya replied speeding to catch up with the vans progress. "Call for help."

Haruhi felt around and realized she had not brought her cell phone. "Tetsuya…" Haruhi started her eyes huge.

"Well it looks like we can't stop until we figure out where he is going." Tetsuya sighed in despair. "It's a good thing I have a full tank of gas." Tetsuya said as an afterthought.

"He can't get that far. When Coco wakes up she tends to make a mess." Haruhi said confidently and hoped that the moron Hideo would care enough to stop.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I even got it out earlier in the morning than usual. Now off to bed I go to think about the next couple of chapters. Three Reviews equals a new chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**Due to popular demand, I did a little plot shuffling so you all could see the families' feelings on the whole situation earlier. This also made for a nice little sedge way so as always thank you reviewers and readers alike.**

Chika sat in front of the shrine dedicated to his brother Hunny solemnly thinking. He had been thinking a lot about Hunny lately. His mind traveled to when he had received word of Hunny's death. He had failed to comprehend it and made a joke of it. Commenting to the normally talkative Satoshi, Mori's brother and Chika's companion, Hunny had probably choked to death on a piece of cake. For the first time in history, Satoshi had beaten the living daylights out of Chika. Satoshi even refused to speak to the newly contrite Chika for months afterward.

Chika though had not been without feelings for his brother. Hunny's heroic death had put him up as a martyr in Chika's mind. Hunny had ultimately performed an act of selflessness that resulted in his death. All Hunny's various actions of selfishness up until that moment were gone. In Chika's mind, Hunny had done something honorable at last and deserved Chika's respect. Chika even went so far as to set up a cake night in Hunny's honor. The whole family had joined in.

Chika had never seen his father anything but solemn and serious. Hunny's death had almost killed the man. Mori had taken over the family business to allow the Haninozuka head some time to grieve. It served the dual purpose of helping Mori stop thinking about his failure. The entire family had mourned for months the passing of the ultimate weapon and master of their family's special fighting technique. When news of Hunny's daughter and widow surfaced the family and thrown off their mourning and were determined to make her and her mother feel welcome. Mori had prevented them all from coming to see her until she had finished recovering.

Chika could not believe he was an uncle. Even now, he smiled thinking about going to visit Mori and see his niece, who by all accounts was a Hunny look a like. The news that Hunny had married and produced an heir had been a surprise to everyone. Chika had wanted to laugh helplessly at the news. He managed to restrain himself though because Satoshi's eyes had been warning him of what would happen. Satoshi had just started actively speaking to him again so Chika had refrained. Chika could imagine that Hunny would probably have convinced the girl to play dress up and gotten married under the guise of it being a pretend wedding.

"Chika, what a surprise." Satoshi remarked and sat down beside the non-responsive Chika and began to think himself. Chika had changed a great deal over the last year. He had become more mature since Hunny's premature death. Prior to Hunny dying, Chika would say things with a brash manner and never seemed to think about or care for anyone. When Satoshi had finally confronted him, Chika had laughed in his face saying that being selfless was what mattered. People having feelings about what others said just made them selfish. Satoshi had stood by Chika and tried to make him see the error of his ways.

News of Hunny's death had made Satoshi ill with worry for what his brother Mori must be going through. When Chika had laughed and made a joke about it, Satoshi had come within an inch of ending Chika's life. As Chika lay bleeding on the floor, his father had pleaded for his last son's life. "Satoshi do not take the only son I have left." The man had pleaded with the youngest Morinozuka. Mori had only placed a restraining hand on the shoulder of his younger brother.

Satoshi had simply looked down at the twitching Chika and said "Selflessness is protecting those weaker than you from those who are stronger. You Chika have failed to live up to your family's standards and my own. You cannot even begin to fill your brother's shoes because you are just a child. He may have enjoyed cute things and put on an act but that is just what it was an act. When it mattered he was there protecting those who could not protect themselves." Satoshi had walked away from Chika and had been determined never to contact him again.

Satoshi had expected his parents to be angry about his actions. They had applauded them and told him they were proud. His family had not seen Hunny's death as Mori's fault but had seen it as a sign that there was more for Mori to do. Mori had not said anything about Satoshi's actions. Three months had passed and Satoshi had moved on living his life but occasionally he would wonder about Chika. Finally one day Satoshi came home to find Chika waiting for him. Chika had beaten the living daylights out of him.

As Chika helped him clean up afterwards they had called a truce. Chika demanded that Satoshi never abandon him again and they had gone on to have a stronger friendship because of it. Satoshi had almost immediately noticed the changes in Chika. Chika actually seemed to care more for people and was more tolerant then before. Satoshi was proud of him.

Chika was not the only person who Satoshi took pride in; Mori was finally pulling himself together. It had taken awhile and a certain female's help but he was slowly turning back into himself. Coco was supposedly the spitting image of Hunny. Satoshi couldn't wait to see her. He and Chika would head over after Chika had changed.

"Alright give me ten minutes." Chika said bowing to his brother's picture and heading to the shower. Satoshi smiled and wondered how Chika would take the news that Mori was going to propose to Haruhi. Chika had almost had an aneurysm when he had learned that Mori had Hunny's widow and daughter living in his house. Satoshi struggled not to laugh at his friend's old-fashioned morals. Reminding Chika that Mori possessed the same morals and probably had honorable intentions would probably not have set well at the time.

"Let's go." Chika said some time later. Satoshi rose and bowed at the shrine and two set off, stuffed animals in hand to see the baby.

"That's odd." Satoshi commented as they pulled up to Mori's house. Quickly taking in the open door and window with the screen lying next to the house. Satoshi motioned for Chika to take the back of the house. As Satoshi went through the house, he took in what seemed to have been a interrupted lunch for three people and an empty crib. He heard Chika talking to someone outside and as he approached, real fear gripped him. Walking out the back door, he saw his brother and Kasanoda. Chika was questioning the two.

"Where is my niece Mori?" Chika demanded. Mori nodded to the house as Satoshi walked through the door.

"No ones here." Satoshi said answering the unspoken question. Chika and Satoshi both took a step back and Kasanoda quaked with fear as Mori emanated an aura of deadly intent.

**Looks like the search for Coco just turned into a family affair. I wonder what's next? I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and the Hitachin twins are for the next chapter they have a little something to do with Mori's hobby.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**I hate to tell ya' folks but I will be away for a week. During that time, I will have no access to the internet. Seeing, as I am a nice person though I did put up a chapter before I got three reviews though. Chuckles. **

Hikaru and Kaoru had finally made it back to Japan. It had been a little over a year since they had left. The two had been traveling the world to the most remote places to find just the right inspiration for the male and female clothing lines they were producing. Their mother had seen their sketches and had immediately sent the boys off to find the perfect places to draw more inspiration. She had even told them to leave their cell phones so they would not be distracted from their goal and getting the best out of their muse.

Hikaru and Kaoru had been dreaming of having Mori as a muse for years but to no avail. Mori had been uncomfortable with the idea of modeling and had flat out rejected the twins' offers repeatedly. For some reason, after years of refusals, he had given in to their pleading and a muse was born. Mori sat in a state of meditation while the twins and photographers flocked around him prodding and poking. Finally, when everyone stopped he opened his eyes and looked straight into the camera.

The photographer would later swear that Mori was looking into his very soul. The backdrop had been the jungle and Mori was the twin's version of Tarzan. Mori's strong body, animalistic charm and dangerous edge had left most of the females swooning. The twins had begun from that moment on to use him as a model and drew the inspiration for their line from his dangerous good looks. Mori had been doing modeling for them for almost a week when Hunny died.

The twins had found Mori on his knees in the jungle setting they had been using for the shoots.

His phone smashed under a tree. His gray eyes had held a pain that the twins hoped they never felt. As Mori opened his mouth, an unnaturally loud roar with all his pain and anguish emerged. The twins held each other as every hair on their bodies stood up. The photographer who had been doing the sets had quietly been taking pictures. When Mori's cry had stopped echoing through the studio, he sent everyone home.

The photographer had gone over and said a few words to Mori before he too took his leave. The twins had went and sat on either side of the normally silent giant. They did not hug him. Instead, they sat in silence and waited for him to come back from wherever he was in his head.

When Mori had finally regained his composure, he stood, nodding at both and left.

They only found out about Hunny's death later on the news. Neither could attend the funeral, Hikaru and Kaoru had felt a shared guilt. If Mori had not been modeling, Hunny may have survived. Nor did they question why Mori had been with them instead of Hunny. They both had merely gotten on a plane and run away to parts unknown to bring more life to their creations.

If the twins were honest, they would have admitted to running from their guilt. The twins instead decided to create their first line off the relationship between Mori and Hunny. They called their men's line Bear and their female line Hunny. The female underwear line was Cake. They laughed as they created and went to different places with no distractions but themselves.

The two had finally returned to face the world, only to find that a lot had changed. On the plane, they had watched as a gossip show host had picked apart Haruhi. They had learned she had borne Hunny's child. As revelations kept coming at them from what had been happening while they had been away, the twins were dumbfounded.

"No more running away, Kaoru." Hikaru said determination lacing his voice and his squeezed his twin's hand.

"No more." Kaoru repeated squeezing back.

Now as they gotten into the car, Hikaru driving and the twins did not speak. Each in their own thoughts. "Hikaru is that Haruhi and Tetsuya?" Kaoru asked spotting Tetsuya's bright purple and green ride.

"Yeah." Hikaru replied. "Let's tell her we're back." Kaoru had already tightened his grip as Hikaru made a wide U-turn and started following the vehicle.

* * *

"What if something happens to her?" Haruhi worried aloud. She had given up being calm about an hour back.

"I'll kill him." Tetsuya replied, "The Ootori will bring him back again so Mori can kill him." Tetsuya continued as he tried to figure out what they would do once Hideo stopped. Looking in the rear window Tetsuya caught sight of a car following them. "Haruhi does that car look familiar to you?" Tetsuya asked.

Looking back Haruhi saw two people in the car with identical haircuts. "It's Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi replied excitedly as she got an idea. "Do you have paper and a marker?" Tetsuya nodded to the backseat. Haruhi wiggled back there and found a drawing pad. Opening it up Haruhi paused; she saw on the first page a picture of Kasanoda sleeping. Shaking herself out of it, she grabbed the marker and wrote in big block letters for the twins to call Mori and tell him that they were following Coco's kidnapper. Holding the sign up to the back window, she waved and pointed at it.

"What in the hell does that say?" Hikaru asked but Kaoru was already dialing.

* * *

Mori had heard his phone ringing in the kitchen from the backyard and moved quickly to retrieve it. The sudden motion caused the other three men to flinch. Mori picked up the phone and Kaoru promptly informed him of the current location and possible destinations of Coco's kidnapper.

Mori was out the door and in his car before Kaoru had finished speaking. Kasanoda ran to his car and grabbed a bag out of the trunk, hopping in with Mori. Chika and Satoshi followed close behind. "Just in case this does get violent I want you to know that as long as no one makes too much noise people disappear all the time." Kasanoda said to the silent Mori as he weaved through traffic. "I will call Kyoya and tell him to have the hospital prepped just in case." Mori grunted in response.

Satoshi was driving himself and Chika. Chika was sharpening a set of daggers Satoshi keep in his car, just in case. "Do you think we will make it before something bad happens?" Satoshi asked unsure.

"Have faith." Chika replied smiling at the wicked gleam coming from the knives mirrored off his glasses. "Be ready for blood to flow though."

Hideo was sure that the child wailing at him was an alien or some type of monster. He knew she had soiled herself but he had refused to stop and change her. The windows in the van were broken so he could not put them down. He was now paying the price. Earlier he had called Kashi and told him to meet him at a place about thirty minutes from his apartment. He had also told Kashi that he should bring some friends because he had a tail on him. Hideo silently prayed he could make it to the meeting spot before he passed out. "Oh God what does your mother feed you dead animals?" Hideo wailed as the screaming blond next to him passed gas.

**I hope you enjoyed this section and stay tuned for the next action packed section. I should probably name the chapter something like **_**there will be blood…but whose**_** is always a good question to ask with a story like this. **

**As a shameless plug for a future fan fiction, please take my poll, it is located on my profile. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**I'm BACK!**

"He is pulling into that warehouse." Haruhi told Tetsuya unnecessarily, her normally calm blunt exterior worn away by fear for her child. Tetsuya resisted the urge to snap at her, instead he waited to see what would happen. As they watched the warehouse door opened. Hideo drove the van through the door and it snapped quickly shut.

"Get closer, so we can grab Coco and beat a hasty retreat." Haruhi planned.

"I have an idea. I will park next to the building, you will drive." Tetsuya said calmly. "I am going to sneak in while you wait. When you see me give the signal ram the car into the building and I will grab Coco." Haruhi agreed with this idea. Tetsuya parked the car and entered the side of the warehouse, while she got in the driver's seat eyes trained on the building waiting for the signal.

* * *

"Alright they should be here in ten minutes." Kaoru told Hikaru as they watched Tetsuya slip into the warehouse. Hikaru had parked the car across the street and was now gazing at the building suspiciously.

"Something isn't right." Hikaru spoke watching the building and seeing something stir. They parked across the street from the quiet warehouse. Kaoru turned to respond to find a man with a crowbar in the process of bashing in the window. Kaoru grabbed his brother's shirtfront at the same time Hikaru did his. As the two front windows exploded inward the twins, instinctive grabs for each other were the only thing that kept them from certain death. Both tried to fight their way out of the car and to safety but besides the two crowbar assailants five others waited.

Kaoru's face met the ground with a sickening crunch. His face thrown into what felt like a warm pool, Kaoru managed to glance under the car and met the cold, staring eyes of Hikaru. Kaoru could not stop screaming no matter how hard he was hit. When they kicked in the back of his skull, he felt everything fall away.

Haruhi heard the screaming and turned to look. Haruhi paid for her lapse in attention as the car window exploded inward. Strong arms held her, bruising her as they dragged her kicking and screaming out her window. A voice hissed in her ear. "If you want to see your daughter alive again you will cooperate fully with everything I tell you." Haruhi nodded tears running down her face as she watched the bodies of the twins being dragged towards her, past her and finally into the warehouse.

A car exited the warehouse and pulled up next to the Tetsuya's car. The man threw Haruhi in the car and got in next to her. The man in the front seat was holding a naked and wet Coco who was screaming her displeasure. Haruhi instinctively tried to reach Coco and the man next to her viciously slapped her across the face, resulting in Haruhi's head hitting the window. As Haruhi slipped from consciousness, she heard the driver ask Kashi about his plans for Tetsuya in the trunk as they drove away.

* * *

Hideo looked at the bloody mess that was the twins and shook his head at them. As Tetsuya and their car entered the warehouse, remnants of the events that had just taken place were disposed of, Hideo felt a sense of forboding.

"Yuki what did Kashi want with Tetsuya?" Hideo asked as nonchalantly as he could. Yuki smiled meanly and licked his lips at the twins before answering.

"Something about dishonoring the Sendou boss for power." Yuki replied going over and beginning to undress one of the twins. "If I were you I would go and try to get a piece before Kashi decides to kill him. Tetsuya is definitely a prime piece of ass." Hideo paled considerably as he realized the enormity of his ignorance. Kashi wanted to see the Sendous restored all right. Kashi wanted to be the boss but something was still bothering Hideo.

"What do you mean by dishonor, Yuki?" Hideo asked innocently fists clenched as Yuki flipped the bloodied twin onto his stomach now completely naked. Yuki smiled coolly at Hideo running his hands down the flanks of the twin.

"Hideo you are smarter than that, the dishonor would be in the form of a mounting. Similar to the one I intend on giving this twin here." Yuki laughed as he heard the groaning of the other bloodied twin. "It is even better when you are watched by someone close to the person. Not only is their witness to the act but the witness is left in a state of fear and unease." Yuki unbuckled his belt and removed his member from the confines of his pants. "Are you going to do the same to them? They wonder." Yuki released another violent laugh. "Wake the other up, Monk. After I'm done you and the boys can have the leftovers."

"I'll go see if Kashi needs help then." Hideo said gulping.

"Wait!" Yuki called. Hideo stopped afraid of his next words.

"Give him a couple of good jabs for me will ya' and while you are at it give the girl a toss too?" Yuki waved Hideo away kneeling beside his prey. Hideo nodded running to his van and jumping behind the wheel praying he made it in time to save the three innocents embroiled in his stupid plan gone completely wrong.

"Please Tetsuya forgive me and if there is a God let me not be too late."

* * *

Chika and Satoshi entered the warehouse through a vent in the roof. They heard the laughter, splitting up they noticed the lookouts posted around the interior of the building. Satoshi nodded to Chika who understood the message loud and clear. They would take care of the lookouts and leave the rest to Mori. Kasanoda was on the outside to run interference and take care of any who got by the three of them.

Mori stared at the group of men standing in front of him. They had not noticed his approach. Not even their lookouts had been aware of his presence. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother methodically break the neck of one of the lookouts. Chika on the other end had taken out two at once with a well-placed dagger.

"Well isn't this a fine display of power." Mori said dispassionately sword resting easily in his hand. All the laughter died down as the men turned around, the one laying on top of a still unconscious twin grunted.

"Well it looks like we have another warm body to play with and dishonor." Yuki chuckled smiling into the eyes of the twin who was now fully awake and staring furiously at him. "Get 'em boys."

Mori laughed uproariously at Yuki's comment. Every man felt the hair standing up on their bodies, Chika and Satoshi both stilled nervously. Outside Kasanoda heard the laugh, slightly muffled by the walls of the building and made the sign of the cross. "What the hell? I'm not Catholic." Kasanoda rumbled puzzled by his reaction.

As the first head found its way through a window and landed at his feet, he stared at the terror-stricken face staring up it him. "The Catholics may be on to something." Kasanoda thought striding away from the building and repeatedly crossing himself, as the screams on the inside got louder and the laughter continued.

Kasanoda then took notice of an old man sitting the stoop of a building adjacent to the warehouse. The old man waved him over with the pipe he was smoking. Kasanoda glanced at the warehouse where things had fallen quiet and the laughter had stopped. Looking back Kasanoda noticed the determined look on the old man's face.

Bowing respectfully Kasanoda waited for the old man to speak. "You must hurry." The old man breathed. "They have taken the other two away but I have an idea of where they were taken." Kasanoda listened as the old man talked while maintaining an eye on the warehouse.

"Why should I believe you?" Kasanoda asked skeptically.

"You have no other choice in the matter now do you?" The other man replied exhaling smoke through his nose. "If you do not take my advice they will be hurt. The man who took them is truly evil."

"Thanks for the tip old one. If you have deceived me, though…" Kasanoda focused his surliest expression at the man, "I will hunt you down wherever you go and kill you slowly."

The old man choked as he inhaled, spluttering and coughing, he nodded his head as Kasanoda strode back across

Mori studied the carnage around him and began to look for clues. Satoshi and Chika were checking on the twins.

"I think we lost one." Chika said solemnly.

**Gotta love a good cliffhanger on the first day I get back. You know the drill…no wait let us up the ante five reviews get you the next chapter. It's almost done folks but will all the players make it to the end?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club**

**Oh ye' readers of so little faith. FYI if after a couple days I don't get the reviews I just add a chapter. Granted you don't get the chapters that quickly as you would if you reviewed but hey you still get em. Enjoy!**

Tetsuya regained consciousness slowly. "Tetsuya you have to wake up or Kashi will…" Hideo stopped and continued untying him.

"Hideo you moron!" Tetsuya yelled as Hideo motioned for him to be quiet glancing around worriedly. "Where is Haruhi and where…" Hideo grabbed his hair roughly effectively cutting Tetsuya off.

"Pretend you are still tied. I have loosed the ropes; there is a knife in your back pocket. Use it how you need to and I will get those two out." Hideo whispered urgently before smacking Tetsuya hard.

"Well Hideo are you starting without me?" Kashi asked walking into the room. Hideo removed his hands from Tetsuya stifling the urge to swear brutally.

Looking at the man apologetically, he nodded to Kashi. "Be careful with him now we don't want the new Sendou boss looking too weak." Hideo nodded at Kashi again putting on his subordinate expression before walking out. "It is up Tetsuya to save himself now and prove his worth." Hideo thought. "He has to beat Kashi or …" Hideo stopped thinking and prayed that his luck held.

* * *

Haruhi held the newly washed and fed Coco gently singing her a song as she rocked her to sleep. Haruhi knew something bad was going to happen to Tetsuya. The way the man had talked had been enough to send shivers down her spine. Haruhi was guarded by two armed men. One who was watching her every move, the other was staring out the door watching the goings on of the house. Haruhi was in a living area with only one entrance and a little window further down. Haruhi quickly set her mind to work on how to escape this perilous situation.

Hideo noticed the two guards for Haruhi and winced. This was not going to be easy. Walking up to the guards he began to have a one sided conversation. Hideo was about to give up when he heard Tetsuya scream.

Haruhi heard Tetsuya too. Standing she cradled Coco against her. The two guards had started to smile for the first time and Haruhi knew true fear. Hideo could sense the guards shift and focus. He took a chance, asking if they wanted to see what was going on that he could watch the two. The guards nodded and stormed off, leaving Haruhi staring at Hideo.

"Please believe me when I say I never intended for this to happen." Hideo bowed to Haruhi. "We have to get you out of here before they come back." Quickly Hideo guided Haruhi downstairs, gave the key to one of the cars there to her and helped get Coco situated. Handing her his cell phone he told her to drive away and call for help. Haruhi watched the man walk away and shook her head.

Haruhi did drive away but only to get an idea of where she was. When she realized she was in the neighborhood of a friend she dropped by. Leaving Coco with her friend, she called for help and returned to watch and see if there was anything, she could do.

Hideo ran towards the room that Tetsuya was in, grabbing a gun from a hidden compartment. If things got bad, he knew what he would do.

* * *

"One of the henchmen seems to have escaped." Chika commented as he began to dress some of the wounds on Hikaru. Satoshi was on the phone telling Kyoya about the twins.

Mori paused in his searching of the bodies. Tilting his head, he turned to look at a section of boxes. Then returning to his task he kept himself on guard for the motions of the lone surviving henchman.

"Let's go Mori. I know where Haruhi is." Kasanoda yelled from the entrance.

"Take care of the Hitachiins." Mori told his brother as he strode towards Kasanoda. Mori calmly chucked a dagger towards the boxes. The henchman only had time to yelp as the dagger found its mark in his throat.

* * *

Haruhi sat in the car staring at the house. She needed to figure out a way to save Tetsuya. Her eyes widened as she her gunshots and saw Tetsuya escape. Haruhi watched in horror as a man came running out of the house and raised his gun at the stumbling Tetsuya's back. Haruhi did not think. She floored the car and sent it barreling in to the man as he fired the first shot and the second went wild into the car.

Tetsuya heard the scream from behind him as he fell. The bullet had found its mark in his backside. Tetsuya could only stare at the body of the dead man. The reason all of this had started. "Tetsuya get in the car quick!" Haruhi panted. Tetsuya managed to limp into the vehicle and Haruhi drove off. Tears were rolling down her face.

"Haruhi are you okay?" Tetsuya asked wincing as the wound in his behind touched the seat.

"No I am not okay." Haruhi replied tears falling faster. "All I could think about is something Hunny told me about happy endings and how you only get them after you have proven yourself worthy of them." Haruhi sniffed loudly.

"Well damn it Haruhi then you better put the moves on Mori and I better get my Casanova because frankly we deserve it." Tetsuya yelled sitting up straight in his seat before swearing at the pain it caused him and paling slightly. "First though I suggest a pilgrimage to the Ootori's because I don't think either of us are in the condition to seduce anyone right now."

"Isn't that the truth?" Haruhi sniffed driving faster before a thought struck her. "What happened to the twins?" She wondered in horror stopping the car in the middle of the street.

"Hell turn the car around and get to that damn warehouse." Tetsuya bellowed terror. "If they were going to do the same thing to them as they were going to do to me…" Tetsuya could not finish the thought and he did not have to Haruhi u-turned and tried to remember the landmarks for where the warehouse was.

**Three Reviews for the next one. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers who have stuck by me though this process. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Alright everyone this is the long awaited section of this story for those of you who have been holding your breathes over the twins you can exhale. Also thanks to Kate who suggested the plotlines. Sorry about the confusion it was causing.**

Haruhi was just about to go by the house where she was once a captive, when she saw a familiar form walking down the sidewalk with one arm hanging loosely.

"I don't believe it he is still alive!" Tetsuya swore. "This might not be the brightest idea I have ever had but pick him up."

Haruhi could only stare at him. "You mean run him over." Haruhi asked bewildered.

"I will explain later." Tetsuya replied belatedly wondering what had happened to Kashi's body.

"No you both will explain, now." Haruhi stated through clenched teeth pulling over and allowing the stunned Hideo to get in the car. Hideo entered the car and immediately began apologizing to a smoldering Haruhi.

"Listen Hideo and listen well. If you so much as breathe the wrong way, I will make your life a living nightmare. I am not ashamed to say that I have friends in low places." Haruhi stated getting a grip on her temper. "Now start explaining." She finished pleasantly, leaving Tetsuya grinning in admiration and Hideo quaking with fear.

No one noticed the car following. The person behind the wheel was plotting and thinking. Knowing they had little time left but enough to finish the job.

* * *

Satoshi drove faster than he ever had in his life. Chika had managed to stabilize Hikaru, though he was still unconscious. Hikaru was currently in the front passenger seat of Satoshi's car. Chika sat in the backseat attempting to stop some of the major bleeding coming from Kaoru. Chika's face was grim as he let a horrible thought paralyze him.

Satoshi glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Chika's expression. "We are almost there. Chika pull it together. You couldn't save Hunny but you are trying to save his friends." Satoshi growled hoping he had said the right thing. Chika managed to shake himself out of his state and continued valiantly to save the life of the man next to him. Satoshi squealed into the hospital parking lot and came to a stop in front of the emergency entrance.

Kyoya was waiting for them. His expression grim. From what he could see in front of him, Hikaru would be fine but Kaoru had lost too much blood. His team had Kaoru out of the car and rushing them towards the emergency room. He nodded at the two teenagers in front of him, taking in their appearances. When Hikaru had been successfully unloaded, Kyoya turned to do his job. Everyone had a job in this rescue and his was to keep everyone's soul attached to his or her body.

Thinking back to the two teenagers in front of him he allowed a hint of a smile to come across his face. If those two had been involved, he was thankful that he did not have to deal with the clean up. Resetting his face to professional he went to ready himself to assist with Kaoru. "Whether he lives or dies could very well depend on me." Kyoya thought as adrenaline ran through his system. He forgot his annoyance with being out of the loop on the rescue and went to his task.

* * *

Kasanoda was not sure what to think when he arrived at the house and found just piles of bodies. Taking out his cell phone, he called for someone to do some disinfecting. Hanging up he followed Mori through the house mentally thinking about burning the place to the ground. As they entered what looked like an interrogation room. Mori and Kasanoda both paused.

Men in this room were different from the others. Most of the men in the other rooms had taken their own lives or someone had executed them. These men however had bullet holes in different places. Someone had been just shooting at random. It was not methodical or precise it was just a straight up shoot out. Some even had their pants down or their zippers undone.

"Gives new meaning to getting caught with your pants down." Kasanoda said not in jest but because with all the dead men around silence was something Kasanoda was uncomfortable with. Not looking at Mori, Kasanoda began in his mind to identify different members of the Sendou. Some new some old, all familiar. Kasanoda stopped at one; the man's balls now resided in his mouth.

Kasanoda knew this one better than most. This had been a defect from his father's days as a yakuza boss. He had joined the Sendou in order to continue to plague Kasanoda's father and their hatred towards each other was legendary. The man had a penchant for young boys. Kasanoda felt his blood run cold as he examined the man's mouth more closely. His tongue was missing. Further study of the body revealed the presence of several strands of blonde hair grasped in his right hand.

Kasanoda did not know what came over him as he pulled his gun out and emptied the clip into the dead man's head. Mori watched him, holding his composure by threads. Kasanoda was breathing heavily, by the door a man stood from Kasanoda's syndicate watching his boss's actions. The man was terrified and all those behind him remained quiet, not wanted to draw Kasanoda's attention. Turning slowly away from the dead man Kasanoda looked at the man who was shaking with fear.

"I want this place burned to the ground." Kasanoda stated plainly. "I want these bodies cut up, fed to pigs and burned." Kasanoda's eyes held an unholy light as his men leapt into action. Mori rested with his hands in his pocket, looking down at the yakuza boss.

Kasanoda raised his eyes. "If he is still alive no one will ever hurt him again." Mori nodded his agreement as they left the room. One of the men was holding the lone survivor of the assault. The man was quaking so badly he could not form thoughts.

"Where are they?" Kasanoda asked conversationally. Leaning against the door jab to the living area. Mori removed his sword and set the point on the man's shirtfront.

"I don't know sss-s-sir-r—r." The man whimpered close to sobbing as Mori slid the sword down, splitting the whimpering man's shirt and leaving a blood trail as the man's skin opened.

The man let out an ear-splitting scream. "I suggest you tell us everything you know and maybe I will keep you alive." Kasanoda stated bored with the man's screams.

Kasanoda stepped into the room and put his back against the wall next to it. He smiled as he watched the man see his coconspirators dead bodies being taken away. The man began to tell them everything he knew under the eyes of the yakuza boss and what he thought had to be the angel of death.

* * *

Ranka was not one to be tested. He had retrieved his granddaughter placed her in the car and was driving home. Ranka had stopped at a stop light when he saw a car fly by with someone who looked a great deal Haruhi driving and Tetsuya in the passenger seat. Another car appeared to be hot on their tail. Ranka looked in the rearview mirror at his granddaughter who was regarding him solemnly with her fist in her mouth.

Ranka promptly U-turned hearing other cars honk and brakes put to the test. Coco giggled in the backseat and Ranka called Mori while contemplating the sawed off shotgun he kept under the passenger seat just in case.

* * *

Kyoya felt like a failure as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Everything had gone from bad to worse and now all that was left was to pray. Kyoya looked up at the fluorescent lights of the sterile hospital and shook himself out of his morose thoughts. The surgery had been a success but complications kept arising. At one point Kyoya had lost his famous cool.

It had happened when Kaoru had flatlined for the third time during surgery. Kyoya yelled at the twin on the operating table that if he wanted to eat cake in heaven with Hunny so be it but he would be damned if it would happen on his watch. Kaoru had stabilized after that and Kyoya was humbled and mildly grateful. He was sure Hunny was laughing hysterically somewhere over the outburst.

**Whoops looks like the twin watchers are back to breath holding…so much for that one but look at it this way. If I check my fan fiction account later and I already have three reviews I will update then and you will know what happens by midnight. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

Haruhi, Tetsuya and Hideo barreled into the small driveway of the warehouse. All three were shocked by the evidence of a war zone. No one got out of the car but sat in fear taking in the wreckage in front of them. Haruhi made a move to get out of the car when the back window of the car shattered. Hideo slumped forward onto the middle compartment. Haruhi screamed while stepping on the gas and inadvertantly setting the course of the car into the warehouse.

Kashi fired his gun and laughed at his query. They had run their car into the warehouse. Currently the car was trapped in the side of the building. "Now I will get my revenge." Kashi thought through the pain. Getting out of the car he held the gun at the ready.

Ranka stopped the car across the street and watched as Kashi approached the car. Retrieving the shotgun Ranka got out of the car and marched to the entrance of the driveway. Ranka had received the shotgun from a good customer over the years who had taught him how to shoot it. Ranka had no idea how to reload the gun but he did not need to know. Leveling his shot he took aim as Kashi did.

Tetsuya fought with his seatbelt and glanced back to see Kashi taking aim. Grabbing the arm of the struggling Haruhi he dragged her over to his side of the car determined to protect her at all costs. Shots were fired simultaneously, confusing Tetsuya as he heard an explosion somewhere behind them. Haruhi looked back over Hideo and saw the car behind her explode and a figure running to a car.

Haruhi quickly regained her seat and reversed the car. Swinging around she managed to make it out of the driveway just as the car exploded the car next to it. The car Haruhi and Tetsuya were in was flipped upside down with the force of the explosion. Hideo had regained consciousness as the car flipped and he actively screamed in fright. Tetsuya was knocked out and Haruhi was temporarily stuck.

Ranka threw the shotgun back under the seat and vowed that if he made it through this he would give the man who had given him the gun a stern talking to about providing a more ladylike replacement. Ranka ran back to where Haruhi's car had flipped and grabbed his daughter. He managed to wrestle Haruhi out but they could not reach Tetsuya. The car had flipped in such a way that his side was pressed against the wall. The flames were getting closer and he was not responding.

"Haruhi we have to go." Ranka screamed as they heard another explosion coming from the warehouse. Haruhi refused to listen and tried to get back in the car. "Coco needs you, Haruhi!" Ranka yelled bodily picking her up.

"Kasanoda needs Tetsuya!" Haruhi cried trying to escape and failing. Sobs shaking her body as Ranka tossed her in the car and drove away. Haruhi struggled trying to get out of the car but Ranka was not having it. Tears of pain made there way down her face as she cried and cried. Ranka whipped out his phone and called Kyoya.

* * *

Kyoya had done it he had saved Kaoru. He was not entirely out of the woods yet but…Kyoya heard his office phone ring next to him. Picking it up he felt his heart lighten to hear that Haruhi and Coco were fine. His feelings changed when he realized what else Ranka was telling him.

Kyoya walked down the hallway to the room that Hikaru and Kaoru shared. Satoshi and Chika were sitting and quietly talking. Hikaru was talking to his unconscious brother. When Kyoya entered they became silent.

"Haruhi and Coco are fine but it looks like Tetsuya." Kyoya could not bring himself to say the words. There had been a class for this type of thing in school. Bedside manner and ethics was a big part of his job but Kyoya could not bring himself to admit that the lovable Tetsuya had perished. He did not have to finish for those in the room to know his meaning.

Hikaru put his head down on his brother's bed and cried for the person who had made everyone's life sparkle with his bright presence. Hikaru and Kaoru had not known Tetsuya that well but had looked forward to getting to know him better. Satoshi got up and brushed by Kyoya quickly. Satoshi did not care where he went as long as he was away. Chika followed Satoshi not letting him out of his sight. Kyoya sat in the chair Chika had vacated and allowed himself to become absorbed in his thoughts.

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket Kyoya stared at it before pulling the room phone to him and dialing Mori's number. Kyoya told Mori of Haruhi and Coco and then asked if Kasanoda was in the room. When Mori made an affirmative noise Kyoya told him about Tetsuya and left it in the older man's hands on how to tell Kasanoda.

Hanging up Kyoya put his head back and thought about how to treat the emotionally fragile Haruhi. Syncing back into the familiar waters of medicine he realized she would need a physical and emotional check up before he allowed her to leave. Kyoya's break was over he had work to do and a purpose. Standing he looked at the quietly sobbing Hikaru and tried to think of something to say. Finding nothing Kyoya walked out and went to get things ready for Haruhi's arrival.

* * *

Hideo realized he was dying but not before he saved Tetsuya. The pain he was feeling radiated through his entire body. Hideo managed to push his tired body forward, grab Tetsuya, his beloved, and pull him to the backseat. Hideo then began the arduous task of pulling them both from the car. Hideo could hear the explosions around them and knew he had little time. He continued his struggle putting everything he had into this final act of loyalty. Hideo's final act of love. As he pushed Tetsuya through the window he heard Tetsuya's coughing and knew he was coming back to himself.

Hideo continued to push until Tetsuya was free of the car. Hideo became aware that he was starting to burn. "Tetsuya!" Hideo bellowed as Tetsuya coughed louder and realized his danger. "Run!" Hideo screamed as the fire began to take him. Tetsuya began to crawl away looking back once to see Hideo smiling before the flames consumed him. Tetsuya managed to stand and run coughing from the warehouse. Gagging and coughing Tetsuya felt a hand touch him. Looking down he saw an old man smiling at him and smoking a pipe.

The man led Tetsuya away to his house where he began to ply him with drinks. The two watched as the fire brigade arrived and started to contain the fire. Tetsuya bitterly wondered, "Where were they earlier when Haruhi and Hideo needed them. Now…" Tetsuya felt the tears begin to choke him. The old man patted his hand and offered him another drink.

* * *

Haruhi sat in silence beside Ranka when they reached the hospital. Kyoya was waiting for them with a wheelchair for Haruhi. She refused it instead picking up Coco and burying her face in the soft hairs growing on her head. Coco had fallen asleep and slept on through her mother's turmoil. As Kyoya performed tests and cleaned up her scrapes and bruises Haruhi ignored her father.

Ranka sat in the pits of despair as he watched her begin to mourn her good friend. "Blame me Haruhi. No one else." Ranka told her daughter who was rocking Coco.

"It's okay." Haruhi said tearfully. "Another death to teach me how important love is. Someone else who died before they could reveal their love. I won't make the same mistake." Haruhi thought back to the last things she and Tetsuya had said to each other and smiled.

Ranka felt as if his heart was breaking. Tetsuya had been a joy to the world for him. Giving Tetsuya tips on how to seduce the imperious Kasanoda had been a joy. Tetsuya had a temper and a quick wit but loved ferociously, something Ranka understood well.

"I am worried more for Kasanoda." Haruhi said breaking the quiet that had settled over the two.

* * *

Mori was driving towards the Kasanoda compound. Kasanoda was silent. Kasanoda waited for Mori to speak. Mori had been silent in the wrong way for a while now. Kasanoda had finished his clean up and heard part of the phone conversation between Mori and Kyoya. He knew Haruhi and Coco were safe but…

"Tetsuya didn't make it." Mori broke the silence as he parked in the private garage next to the compound. Kasanoda stopped breathing. Getting out of the car he stood and pulled the a revolver out of his pocket. Loading it with three bullets he rotated the chambers around before clicking it into play.

"I don't know if I can live without him." Kasanoda said putting the gun to his head as Mori sat looking straight ahead. Kasanoda pulled the trigger.

**Well it looks like ya'll have to wait until after tomorrow when I wake up. I swear I just heard someone fall off their chair in agony over this cliffhanger...oh well. Who knows I might check at 3 in the morning and put up another one. Until then…three reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club.**

**All your cliffhanger needs will be resolved…I think. Unless I missed one somewhere. **

Kasanoda was alive. He fell to his knees besides the vehicle and put his head against the door. Mori turned his head and looked at him calmly. Kasanoda stood and got back in the car. Mori began to drive them to the hospital.

* * *

"Satoshi stop!" Chika yelled as Satoshi jumped in his car and drove away. Chika stood on the sidewalk shaking. "Satoshi has abandoned me again!" Chika tries to get a hold of his emotions but cannot.

When Mori pulls up some time later, Chika is standing in the same spot stewing. Kasanoda gets out of the car and Mori goes to park. Kasanoda does not speak and neither does Chika. They both stand that way until Mori comes. Looking between the two Mori waits for Chika to speak.

"Satoshi is gone." Chika chokes out anger beginning to boil over. Mori looks at Chika looks at Kasanoda and shrugs. Walking in the hospital he maintains his calm poise until he gets to Haruhi's room.

"Mori!" Haruhi says smiling at the lethal giant. Mori walks over and picks her up. Sitting on the bed he arranges her comfortably before placing a kiss on the back of head. None of these actions have disturbed Coco. Haruhi snuggles into Mori and sleeps. "I love you Takashi." Haruhi murmurs sleepily.

Ranka who had been watching goes and picks up Coco. Together the two leave Mori and Haruhi alone. Mori watches Ranka leave and begins to inspect Haruhi. Trailing his hands down her sides he begins to learn her with his touches. His gentle inspection over Mori leans back, holds Haruhi close and sleeps keeping one ear out for trouble.

* * *

Satoshi drove back to the place it had all started. The fire brigade had gotten the fire under control. Satoshi just parks his car and gets out. Leaning against it, Satoshi studies the scene. "This is not Tetsuya's final resting place." Satoshi does not know where the thought comes from until he hears what he thinks is drunks singing. Turning around he glances at an old man and a younger blonde signing rowdy drinking games.

Satoshi had started to turn away when his head snapped back around. "Tetsuya!" Satoshi yelled in disbelief.

"Satoshi!" Tetsuya replied after squinting at the figure appraising him to confirm his suspicions. "Come you must drink with me. Haruhi died in the car crash and…" Tetsuya stopped. Taking another drink he sits down hard on one of the steps and starts crying.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Satoshi roars marching over to the suddenly sober Tetsuya. "She and everyone else thinks you died!" Satoshi yells stressing the point. Grabbing the older man by the arm Satoshi began dragging him to the car berating him the whole way.

"Really they thought I died!" Tetsuya was in shock. As Satoshi shoved him in the car Tetsuya began really screaming.

"What the hell is your problem?" Satoshi asked violence simmering below the surface and his patience spent.

"I was shot and I think the bullet just moved." Tetsuya replied leaning slightly to take the pressure off the spot where he was sure the bullet had become deeply lodged. Tetsuya chose that moment to go into shock. It had all been too much for him. With thinking that Haruhi and Hideo had both died to finding out that Haruhi was alive it was all too much. Tetsuya had even forgotten his injury in his grief and was now paying the price.

"Damn it, hold on!" Satoshi bellowed laying rubber to a clinic he had seen not a mile down the road.

* * *

"Do you love him?" Kasanoda asked the young man who is still trying to get a hold on his temper. Kasanoda moved to a bench and sat completely numb. Talking was the only thing keeping him going. His problem solving skills were in overdrive trying to give his tired brain something to do and not think about Tetsuya.

"What do you care?" Chika demanded turning on Kasanoda his brown eyes flashing behind his silver frame glasses.

Kasanoda crossed his arms and legs surveying the boy in front of him, quickly. "I don't but obviously you do." Kasanoda replied closing his eyes waiting for the response he knew was coming, thinking, "This kid's hormones are probably on overload and he probably doesn't know he is in love with the other one yet."

"I give up." Chika sighed feeling all of his tension leaving his body. Marching over he flopped beside Kasanoda. Kasanoda waited him out. If it is one thing the young yakuza boss had learned it was silence tended to reap many rewards.

"What am I going to do? Every time things get rough he just leaves." Chika growls this last part in frustration. Flexing his hands, as he got riled up again.

"Well then why don't you talk to him?" Kasanoda grumbles realizing that he should have taken his own advice.

"Yeah that will work he acts like a girl." Chika replied with a laugh. "Always running away and I end up chasing after him."

Kasanoda could not help it. He smiled at Chika. "Well then I suggest you keep chasing what you want. Half the fun is the chase." The two shared a moment of shared wisdom and allowed their predatory selves a moment.

* * *

"How the hell is a clinic supposed to be successful if it isn't open when you need it?" Satoshi bellowed driving manically to the hospital. Tetsuya mumbled something next to him. "Kyoya for the love of God I got Tetsuya and we are coming in." Satoshi yelled into his cell phone catching Kyoya by surprise. Kyoya immediately went into action.

Chika and Kasanoda both looked up to see Satoshi roar into the parking lot and swing up to the emergency exit. Kyoya came running as Satoshi jumped out of the car and opened the passenger door to reveal Tetsuya.

Kasanoda's knees could not hold him upright as he watched the medics take Tetsuya into the hospital. Satoshi slumped down on the curb, energy spent. Vaguely he had noticed Chika and Kasanoda on a bench when he had pulled up. Satoshi realized he was in danger and just avoided a kick to the back of his head.

"Chika grow up already!" Satoshi roared surging to his feet and towering over his friend. "Don't you know any other way to deal with things besides fighting?" Satoshi didn't wait for the answer but climbed into the front seat of his car.

Chika neatly jumped into the passenger side looking at his friend calmly. "Do you know any other way but to run?" Chika asked buckling up.

"I am going to park the car." Satoshi mumbled frustrated pulling on his hair in his agitation.

"Well then we will do it together." Chika replied broking no arguments. Satoshi sighed and went to park. Glancing over he noticed that Kasanoda had his head in his hands and was visibly shaking. Driving towards the parking lot Satoshi came to grips with how deeply the Kasanoda must care for Tetsuya.

Kasanoda pulled himself together as befitting his station as a yakuza to be reckoned with. Standing from the bench he had collapsed onto he went in the hospital. Kasanoda peeked in on Haruhi and saw her snuggled up with Mori. Mori opened one eye and acknowledged him. Kasanoda quickly told him the news. He had then nodded at the two and left.

Walking further down the hall he found Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru was sound asleep next to his twin. Kaoru had awoken to his twin's sobs and had been too tired to ask what was troubling him. Kaoru now lay trying to find something to entertain him while his exhausted twin slept.

"Ice chips?" Kasanoda asked entering the room. At Kaoru's nod Kasanoda fed him some ice chips. "Haruhi and Coco are fine. Tetsuya is as well. You came out the worse in this deal." Kasanoda answered the questions in Kaoru's eyes. "You have some cracked ribs, a fractured skull and a busted hip but you have been pinned and plated back together." Kasanoda finished seeing the his eyelids beginning to lower. "I will tell Kyoya you woke up."

Kasanoda left the two and went to find Kyoya who was staring at a bottle of whiskey in his office. The bottle was unopened but from the expression on Kyoya's face that could change at any moment. Kasanoda related his message and on his way to check on Kaoru Kyoya handed him the whiskey.

Kasanoda sighed he had been avoiding going to see Tetsuya but now it was unavoidable. Leaving Kyoya's office he went to the men's room to straighten up and found himself to be in horrible shape. Kasanoda sighed, "I need to shave, get clean clothes and maybe plastic surgery if I want to impress that beautiful bastard." Tucking the whiskey into his pocket he made his way to Tetsuya's room and hoped for the best.

Kasanoda opened the door and busted out laughing. Tetsuya glared at him as he came further into the room. Tetsuya was lying on his stomach as Kyoya tried to remove the damn bullet in his backside.

"Why can't I get anesthetics again?" Tetsuya asked curiously looking at Kyoya's sweat soaked face.

"You are drunk." Kyoya replied flatly. Giving up on finessing the bullet out Kyoya just went for it much to Kasanoda's amusement and Tetsuya's agony.

"Sonova…" Tetsuya growled.

"Language." Kasanoda drawled tugging on Tetsuya's hair as a nurse began to bandage Tetsuya up. Tetsuya immediately piped down and submitted to the bandaging with good humor. When they were left alone, Kasanoda looked down at Tetsuya thoughtfully.

"Why exactly are you drunk?" Kasanoda asked calmly stroking the other man's hair. "I have been worried that you died and you show up with a bullet in your ass and drunk." Kasanoda continued expressionlessly.

Tetsuya was on high alert. Kasanoda was reacting a little too well to all the events of the day. Tetsuya knew he had two options when his lover was like this. He could either fight or he could grovel. Tetsuya put himself together and groveled for all he was worth. Sometimes fighting was not the way to win and this was one of those times.

**Look ma no cliffhangers! Three Reviews gets you a newbie. Also thanks to my lovely reviewers who give me crap about different parts of the story. I really appreciate it. It makes me work extra hard to make sure things are lining up properly. Twin watchers breath they made its okay. Now the romance, in the next chapter of course.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. My lovely friend who has been helping me with fleshing out this story was in a snit over how this next section ends. After some quick reader research, I realized why so I changed it. Enjoy!**

Haruhi and Tetsuya sat together plotting their next moves. Both were determined to get their significant others attention.

"Tetsuya what are we going to do?" Haruhi asked sipping her tea. It had been two weeks since the kidnapping and all the violence.

"I don't know." Tetsuya replied shifting to find a more comfortable position on his donut cushion.

"Do you need another pillow?" Haruhi asked solicitously knowing his injury still pained him slightly.

"No, if I keep using pillows and such I know Kasanoda won't even think about touching me." Tetsuya sighed glaring into his teacup. "Where is Coco by the way?"

"Chika and Satoshi took her to the park." Haruhi replied smiling at the disappointed look on Tetsuya's face. "I have a question though, why do you of all people call him Kasanoda? Don't you think you should call him Ritsu?"

"It is my pet name for him actually." Tetsuya coughed lightly coloring as he thought about what Kasanoda called him. "What do you call Mori?"

"Mori." Haruhi replied simply and put her head down on the table. "Tetsuya I think we are the most boring and uncreative spouses ever. We don't even have the actual relationship title yet."

Tetsuya looked taken aback by her outburst but managed to rally. "I know let's do something special for them. Let's …" Tetsuya ran out of steam, nothing special came to mind.

Haruhi was stumped as well. She contemplated calling her father but that would be a last resort. Glancing at the wall she noticed the wall calendar and sat up straight. "What if we did a wall calendar or had our photos professionally done?" Haruhi thought aloud.

"We can ask the twins for recommendations." Tetsuya cheered bouncing slightly in his seat, in his excitement and paling slightly as he was reminded why he sat on a donut. "Or I should say we could try."

Haruhi grimaced lightly as she imagined what would happen the minute they told the twins about this idea.

Three hours later Tetsuya and Haruhi were being fussed over to the point of exhaustion. Not a singular picture had been snapped and yet the both of them were being sprayed tan, coiffed and bronzed to within an inch of their lives.

"Not that dress Hikaru the one with the ruffled bottom." Kaoru called from his portable hospital bed as he directed his brother's actions. Kaoru had to gain special permission to be let out of the hospital for a couple of hours. The twins had a vision of the shoot before Haruhi had even finished her explanation. Once again Kaoru and Hikaru were using the same jungle theme with the same photographer who had done Mori's famous shoots.

Finally like a pack of lotus the stylists and dresser moved away from Tetsuya and Haruhi. The once noisy atmosphere was dead silent. Haruhi and Tetsuya stood before them nervously.

"Could we get a mirror?" Tetsuya asked sharply becoming unnerved by the stares. Hikaru snapped his fingers and one appeared. Haruhi and Tetsuya gasped.

The twins had convinced the two to let their theme be the jungle book with the British Raj as clothing inspiration. Haruhi's short hair had been neatly styled into a boy cut; her face had only a little mascara and flesh toned lip-gloss. The airbrushing had given her skin a soft glow that was brought out by her outfit. The twins had dressed her in a white linen period-inspired dress. The sleeves of the dress puffed out to her elbow before and becoming tight through her forearms to her wrists. The bodice was form fitting with a high neckline, ruffle around the collar and an antique gold circular locket hung from her neck. The dress followed the lines of her hourglass figure and gracefully fell in an A-line to the floor with a ruffled hem.

Tetsuya wore a tan Boer War inspired uniform. With the dark brown boots and waist pouch. His hat was a fedora cocked hat that the twins had tied up on both sides and rested jauntily on his blonde hair, which had been situated into a low tail. The airbrushing had given the already handsome Tetsuya a bronzed god appeal. His figure in the uniform sent most of the women in the room into spasms of joy. He carried the sword by his side as if he had been made to defend someone.

"Are you both ready?" The photographer asked calmly. "We will do some with both of you and some individuals." The photographer continue professionally as he distracted himself from the two beauties in front of him by fiddling with his equipment.

* * *

Haruhi arrived home exhausted but thrilled with how the pictures had come out. The photographer said the ones she had picked would be put together in a photo book and delivered in a week. Tetsuya had agreed to pick up the book on his way back from a business trip. His excitement over the pictures barely contained.

Haruhi walked in as Mori walked out of Coco's room. Smiling at Mori she walked into the kitchen to put down her stuff. She felt Mori follow her into the kitchen and smiled. The twins had refused to let her leave without giving her a dress to wear and throwing the old one in the trash. The white dress fell just above her knees. It had eyelet trim and simple short sleeves with an emerald green sash cinched around her waist.

"How was your day?" Haruhi asked not really expecting an answer.

"Bad." Mori replied leaning on the door jab. Haruhi turned and blinked at him.

"Hopefully nothing serious…was it work or…" Haruhi stopped as she noticed his eyes darkening.

Mori walked to her slowly and perched her on the kitchen counter. "Takashi?" Haruhi asked voicing her question with one word before pulling him to her. Mori picked Haruhi up as their tongues mated. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers in his hair. Mori walked them to his bedroom and kicked the door open.

The room was done in deep shades of gray, gold and reds. The bed that occupied the center of the room was on a raised platform with a gray comforter and red sheets. Mori gently laid Haruhi down breaking apart briefly to toss her dress with built in bra over her head and remove his clothes. As he came back to her, he cupped her possessively. Haruhi moan into his mouth as she felt her body tremble with his ministrations.

Mori licked a path down her neck as he slid his fingers deep into her warm welcoming heat. Haruhi ran her hands down his back as she arched towards him. "Mori… Takashi please." Haruhi begged as her first orgasm hit her. Mori smiled darkly at her as he knelt and removed her underwear. Haruhi closed her eyes and waited for Mori to fuck her but nothing happened.

Haruhi leaned up slightly to witness Mori studying her vagina with a look of pure happiness. Haruhi became embarrassed and tried to close her legs and cover herself.

"No." Mori said sternly his eyes flashing a warning as Haruhi blushed scarlet and laid back waiting. Every nerve attuned to whatever was going to happen next.

Mori smiled at Haruhi's surrender and rewarded her with a soul kiss. Haruhi screamed, "What, where?" Soon Haruhi was shaking again as Mori took pity on her and entered her with a firm thrust that sent Haruhi crashing into another orgasm.

Mori groaned as her tight wet heat engulfed him. Mori rolled his hips experimentally. "Takashi please dear God." Haruhi whimpered eyes closed, breath coming in pants.

"Look at me Haruhi." Mori demanded and stopped moving to get her attention. Haruhi opened her eyes, which had taken on a glazed appearance. "You're mine." Haruhi nodded. "Say it Haruhi."

"I'm yours." Haruhi responded breathlessly as Mori began to pound her. She repeated it like a mantra as she felt the pressure building inside her again.

"Whose?" Mori asked again a smile playing across his lips as he tossed one of her legs over his shoulder. Haruhi felt the tell tale tightening in her spine at his words.

"I belong to you Takashi!" Haruhi screamed as her final orgasm sent her into a dead faint and Mori roared, emptying himself into her warm sheath.

"Damn straight." Mori grunted, pulling back the sheets and placing Haruhi in the bed. Quickly he tossed on his boxers and did a quick circuit of the house making sure everything was secure. Hopping back into bed Mori switched off the lights, Haruhi rolled into his arms and they slept.

**Was that romantic enough? Oh well, folks things get a little more interesting in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Alright everybody hold tight we are about to enter another story arc. It still revolves around Mori and Haruhi but it has some interesting elements to it. Enjoy and do not forget to review.**

Tamaki had finally done it. He had found the perfect outfit for his goddaughter's first birthday party. Tamaki had been planning Coco's first birthday party since having received the honor of being one of her godparents. Now all he had to do was import enough cakes and send out the invitations.

Tamaki hummed happily, as he let himself into Mori's home, completely uncaring of the early hour. Tamaki heard a strangled scream coming from a room down the hall. Not thinking about what could be happening he ran to the room dropping his bags along the way. Tamaki flung open the door to find Haruhi naked on top of Mori.

Time seemed to stand still as Tamaki took in the scene before him, mumbled an apology and closed the door again. Tamaki walked a little down the hallway and did a happy victory dance before letting himself out again.

"Kyoya our daughter's growing up!" Tamaki cooed happily jumping into his car and yakking on his cell phone on the planning he would have to complete for the wedding to be a success. "Oh no! Now I have to find Haruhi a wedding dress! Last time I went away Coco was kidnapped this time who knows!" Tamaki became distressed but quickly rallied. "Well Kyoya you are just going to have to convince Mori to hire a bodyguard for Haruhi and Coco, while I am gone." Problem solved Tamaki went back to his wedding musings.

Kyoya listened with half an ear to his idiot friend's rambling and sighed deeply. He was mildly depressed at the thought of Haruhi marrying but it was expected. Kyoya rolled over in bed and considered his life while Tamaki continued on about the advantages and disadvantages to a traditional Japanese wedding versus a Western wedding

* * *

In the aftermath of Tamaki's surprise entrance Haruhi looked down at Mori askance and raised an eyebrow. "He watered my plants when I went away." Mori stated simply.

"Well that ruined the mood." Haruhi commented with a straight face.

"I will have the locks changed." Mori told her put out with the unfortunate timing.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Haruhi asked and began to rock slowly and enjoying her morning exercise. Mori completely forgot the flow of the conversation as he fell into an abyss of sensation and wondered if Haruhi would mind getting married within the month.

Afterwards she left Mori and went to start breakfast. When Mori entered the kitchen, he gave her a quick peck on the back of the neck. Haruhi sighed as she heard him talking to Coco in placating tone as he placed her in her playpen. She let her thoughts wander to different topics. She fantasized about going back to school and becoming a lawyer. The fantasy took up so much of her thoughts that she was only paying Mori little attention when he spoke.

"When do you want to get married?" Mori asked sitting in a chair, waiting pleasantly for breakfast.

"I don't." Haruhi replied her attention elsewhere as she sat a plate down in front of him. Her eyes widened when Mori crashed to the floor and sat looking up at her. Emotions flew across his face as he stared up at her. Finally he stood quickly grabbed his lunch and marched out the door. Haruhi stood in the kitchen her mind slowly going over the conversation before realizing what had happened.

Coco began to scream from her playpen and Haruhi looked down at her sighing as she picked her up. "Coco I hope you have your father's awareness because mine isn't what it ought to be." Haruhi told her daughter looking into her irritated eyes Haruhi could see awareness already formed right before Coco ruined the moment by passing gas.

* * *

"Explain to me one more time what happened?" Tetsuya asked for what had to be the twentieth time since he had come over. Oddly enough, Tetsuya had brought Satoshi with him.

"I just zoned out and missed what he was saying. When I caught it the time had past and he ran out the door." Haruhi mumbled looking dejectedly into her drink.

"Don't worry it will work out." Satoshi told her bouncing Coco on his knee while they talked. "I mean you and Mori were meant for each other." Coco let out something close to an indignant sound and Satoshi clarified. "Obviously Hunny got you first but in the end you were meant for my brother."

Tetsuya nodded at the wisdom of the young man he was starting to think of as a close friend. "He has a point."

"By the way, Satoshi why aren't you at school and why are you with Tetsuya?" Haruhi asked glancing between the two. She knew they adored their other halves even if they would not readily admit it in public.

"We have decided that we are tired of being the hunted in our relationships." Tetsuya said broadly. "So in light of recent circumstances we will let you in on our plan on one condition."

"What is the condition first?" Haruhi asked suspiciously, having learned from Kyoya that negotiating was unavoidable.

"Coco can't come and you have to let us dress you." Tetsuya replied without hesitation.

"Is that all?" Haruhi demanded.

"Haruhi we aren't Kyoya!" Satoshi scolded.

"True…I'm in, Ranka can watch Coco." Haruhi said nodding.

"Alright here's what we are going to do." Tetsuya leaning in conspiringly and began to explain the plan, while a bemused Satoshi focused on Coco.

**Sorry it is short today but I had another paper to write. I hope you enjoyed it and you gotta love Tamaki for some quality comic relief. Also please take my poll it is located on my profile and will help me greatly when I write my next fan fiction. Have a wonderful weekend.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Haruhi did not know why she agreed to come to this party. As it was, she was uncomfortable with the whole idea. Tetsuya's plan of making Kasanoda, Chika and Mori jealous was brilliant in theory. The plan's lay out was simple; they went to a party that their significant others would not be able to attend. Partied it up and acted out, gotten some pictures taken, used the media, made life interesting and their partners mildly jealous.

Haruhi had forgotten though that parties were tedious. After being there for an hour, Haruhi could not wait to go home. The music was too loud, there were too many people and the space was too small. Finding Satoshi, she sat down and tried to talk to him. Finding that neither could hear the other they went outside to a secluded balcony.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Satoshi asked putting his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him because she was shivering slightly in the cool night air. "By the way who picked out that dress for you?"

"I let the sales girl pick it out." Haruhi mumbled embarrassed by the skintight black halter dress that while emphasizing her hourglass figure was entirely too short. Her shoes were black platform spike heeled pumps with a red sole. She had to walk around in them for two days to get to the point where she was able to function properly in them. It had taken all of those three days between the time Tetsuya had told her about his plan to now for her to gather the courage to wear this outfit.

"I think you look amazing." Satoshi said simply.

"Thank you, Satoshi you look very handsome yourself." Haruhi replied appreciating how good looking Satoshi was. He had opted to wear a tight pair of black jeans with dragons on the back pockets. He wore a black skintight tee shirt to show off his chest. A black and red motorcycle jacket gave him a street chic look. He had a pair of aviators careless on the top of his black spiked hair.

"Where did Tetsuya get to?" Satoshi asked glancing around looking for the blonde haired man who was wearing a green starter jacket with a plaid shirt and black jeans. Just as he saw lightening, light the night sky. Tetsuya came rushing out with a look of panic on his face.

"We have to leave now!" Tetsuya exclaimed looking frantic. "We need to find another way out of this place." Looking over the balcony, he noticed the fire escape. Tetsuya already had one leg over the balcony railing, attempting to reach the fire escape when Satoshi found his voice.

"What the heck is going on?" Satoshi demanded standing. Haruhi looked, at the party through the glass sliding door and saw a photographer snapping their pictures. She opened her mouth to speak when the first bout of thunder sounded and she hurled herself into Satoshi's arms. Hiding her face in his jacket as she began to shake uncontrollably, Satoshi wrapped both arms around her protectively. He placed a gentle kiss on her head and rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"No time to explain." Tetsuya panted stretching to get his foot on the fire escape. Thunder cracked through the air again and Haruhi began to tremble almost violently.

"Shit why can't we go out the front door?" Satoshi demanded as he tried to detangle Haruhi from his coat.

"My ex is here and trying to start problems." Tetsuya said scrawling at the grip Haruhi had on Satoshi before he realized why. "I forgot Haruhi is afraid of…" He did not need to finish his sentence before Satoshi nodded. Tetsuya quickly got back over the railing and wrapped his arms around Haruhi. The three of them shared a brief hug as the photographer snapped pictures and a reporter frantically made notes.

"Hold her while I take off my jacket." Satoshi told Tetsuya removing Haruhi's fingers and slipping off the jacket to put over her head. This accomplished he put his arms back around Haruhi while Tetsuya tried to think of a way out of this.

"If we had bought our cell phones we could just call…" Tetsuya paused. "Well this plan backfired. Now the three of us are caught in another difficult situation."

"Don't blame yourself just think of a way out of this." Satoshi growled as another crack of thunder rent the air and lightening flashed. Haruhi continued to shiver and Satoshi hoisted her up tucking her legs around his waist. "Fire escape it is then." Making sure Haruhi's arms were securely around his neck he hopped up on the railing and neatly landed on the fire escape below.

"Wait for me!" Tetsuya called following swiftly behind the younger man as the photographer ran to the balcony and took pictures of the trio running down the street.

"Well this hotel is nice." Satoshi commented as they entered the lobby of the no name hotel. "Why does it not have a name on the building though if it is hotel?" Satoshi asked the calm Tetsuya.

"It is members only." Tetsuya replied quickly getting a key from the clerk and leading the way to a private elevator. Once inside he pushed the buttons and looked at Satoshi and Haruhi.

Haruhi still had her legs and arms wrapped around Satoshi, seemingly still paralyzed with fear. Satoshi neatly held her as if it was the easiest thing in the world. It would have looked like he was carrying a small child because of the way his jacket covered her. This image evaporated once you saw the black platform spike heels.

"Alright so I figure we hide out here for awhile and then go home." Tetsuya told Satoshi. "Unfortunately for us when Haruhi is like this we can't exactly just hope a train." As the elevator stopped, he led the way to their suite.

"What is this? Is this some type of yakuza hotel?" Satoshi demanded as they stepped into a room straight out of the Godfather movie.

"For God's sakes Satoshi get over it. There is more to the yakuza world besides guts, glory and guns." Tetsuya snapped marching to the wet bar and pouring himself a large tumbler of whiskey. "Besides these rooms are soundproof and it will help Haruhi recover quicker, so put her on the bed, cover her up and let her sleep it off."

"Don't be such a bastard just because your plan failed." Satoshi grumbled putting Haruhi to bed.

"I thought I shouldn't blame myself?" Tetsuya called as he gulped the whiskey to cover his uneasiness at the boy's remark.

"That was to get you to think of an escape plan. Now start blaming yourself." Satoshi replied taking the tumbler from Tetsuya and sniffing it before hesitantly taking a sip. "Jesus what in the heck is this stuff, turpentine?" Satoshi coughed as Tetsuya burst out laughing.

"It's an acquired taste." Tetsuya managed to choke out as he took back the tumbler and found something less stiff to give the recovering boy.

"I can pick out my own drink thank you." Satoshi coughed as he nudged Tetsuya with his hip and found a clear bottle, with no writing on it. "What is this?" He asked Tetsuya.

"Something I think you shouldn't try." Tetsuya replied sagely dropping down on one of the white couches in the sitting area.

"Give me a break how bad could it be." Satoshi replied taking out two shot glasses. "Let's see who falls first."

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow at Satoshi in amusement. "Scamp you don't stand a chance."

Satoshi smiled a challenge evident in his dark eyes. "Fine, bring it on."

The next day Haruhi woke in a bed she did not know. Blinking slowly she sat up and looked around. Shuffling into the living room, she could only stare. Clothes thrown everywhere and just around the couch, she could see long blonde hairs very close to short black ones.

Haruhi's eyes widen as she rounded the couch. Tetsuya and Satoshi were snuggled together. Both were clad only in their boxers. Haruhi was speechless. "Did something happen last night?" Haruhi wondered. She remembered the storm and the mad dash from the party. Other than that, things were vague at best. Then she recalled what had held her attention prior to her fear overcoming her. Haruhi screamed in horror as she realized what could have happened.

Tetsuya and Satoshi both flinched themselves awake. Tetsuya scrambled to get away from Satoshi who was doing the same. The knock on the door went unheeded by the two men as they went scrambling for clothes. Haruhi went to the door and opened it for room service. She quickly took the cart into the room. Shaking she picked up the newspaper to have her fears confirmed.

There on the front page was a picture of her, in the middle with Tetsuya and Satoshi on either side. For those who did not know the situation it would look like a love's embrace. Appropriately enough the headline read, "The loving Threesome. The Young Morinozuka, the Yakuza Prince and the Lady" Scanning the article Haruhi managed to calm herself as she read about the party, their speedy exit and compromising position. The photos were damning enough that Haruhi had no doubt in her mind that she was in deep. In one picture, she knew would be hard to explain. It was the one where her arms and legs wrapped around Satoshi and she was under his jacket.

Putting the paper down she flopped on the couch and tried to figure out what she was going to tell Mori. Satoshi grabbed the paper paling noticeably when he saw what was on the front page. Slapping the paper into Tetsuya's chest Satoshi sat beside Haruhi and began to pull on his hair in frustration.

Tetsuya quickly read the article. "Well it looks like my plan worked." Tetsuya commented drolly before Satoshi lunged at him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Tetsuya had a black eye for his earlier comment. Satoshi was trying to regain some sense of balance. Haruhi tried to be optimistic. "Mori won't really believe the news right?" She thought. Then a horrible feeling began in her stomach. "Tetsuya did you pick up the picture book?"

Tetsuya stopped in his tracks and noticeably twitched. "I had them deliver it home."

Haruhi and Tetsuya both felt despair settle on them. "I should probably check on Coco." Haruhi said changing her route to reach Ranka's apartment. The three continued walking in their shared misery, hoping to enjoy their last moments on earth.

"Haruhi what did you do!" Ranka yelled when he answered the door hugging his daughter tightly before glaring at the two behind her.

"It was a good idea at the time." Haruhi replied walking into her daughter's room and picking her up. Taking her into the living room Haruhi began to play with her giggling daughter. Tetsuya began to explain what had happened and Satoshi joined Haruhi in playing with Coco.

"So let me get this straight you all wanted to make your other halves a little jealous so that they would make a move of some sort." Ranka summarized once Tetsuya was done.

"Exactly!" Tetsuya explained leaning forward in his chair. "It seemed like the easiest plan ever."

"No it had to be among the dumbest ideas I have ever heard." Ranka retorted smiling as Tetsuya fell out of his chair at the blatant criticism. "If you had merely confronted them you would have gotten the answers you seek. Now go home, all of you and face your problems like men." Ranka paused. "Never mind take it like a woman and seduce the hell out of them if you have to. It might be more useful."

Haruhi handed Coco to Ranka kissing them both as the three set off to follow the given advice. "I can't believe we got sensible advice from Ranka." Tetsuya mused as they arrived at the place where Satoshi had parked his black BMW.

"Alright on the count of three everyone turn on your phone." Satoshi said sliding into the driver's seat and handing out the phones. Every one settled in their seats and turned on the phones.

"Kasanoda only called twice." Tetsuya said dejectedly.

"You haven't listened to the messages yet. There is still hope." Satoshi soothed before he gulped. "Chika called ten times."

"Mori called once." Haruhi said thoughtfully. Going to voicemail, she listened to his message and felt nervous afterwards. "He said that I was to be careful coming home and he would be waiting for me. The message came in at 10:00 am."

"Well at least yours was after the paper. One message was before and one was after." Tetsuya grumbled. "Neither was good." Tetsuya played the first message on speakerphone.

"_Where are you it is well after midnight? Get your ass home already!"_

"Oh wait for the second one before you comment." Tetsuya shushed both Haruhi and Satoshi.

"_What exactly are you doing at that place with those two? I want answers and what in the hell is this book with you and Haruhi about? This is an even better question then the last two; why did I just get some pictures from the Yakuza hotel with you and Satoshi drinking and half-naked. If what I think is going on you better pray to God I don't find you two." _Kasanoda hung up loudly.

Haruhi and Satoshi looked at Tetsuya who was stroking his ponytail in thought. "What pictures of me Satoshi is he talking about?" Tetsuya mused thinking back. "Awwh Hell!" Tetsuya gasped. Some of the events from last night coming back to him as he furiously thought. "Satoshi do you remember anything from last night?"

"After that third cup I am pretty sure…" Satoshi trailed off eyes tearing up. "Fuck!" Satoshi smashed his head into the steering wheel making the horn blare. Haruhi looked between the two and knew something bad had happened.

"Let me drive." Haruhi said and managed to make Satoshi move into the passenger seat. Haruhi drove home in complete silence. When she pulled up to her house, Mori was sitting in the front yard. Haruhi looked over at Satoshi, who had tears silently falling down his face. Tetsuya had his head buried in his hands. Getting out of the car, Haruhi took the keys with her, walked over to the now standing Mori and kissed him for all she was worth.

"I am just going to be straight up about this and say that though it wasn't my idea my going through with the plan it still makes it my fault." Haruhi stated plainly looking into Mori's eyes waiting for some reaction.

Mori sighed, a barely noticeable exhalation before he picked Haruhi up and carried her into the house over his shoulder. When he reached the bedroom, he tossed her on the bed. "Shower and get sleep." Mori commanded turning to leave her.

"Wait don't you want to know what happened?" Haruhi queried.

"There was a thunderstorm." Mori replied looking at her calmly. "You were with Satoshi and Tetsuya." Shrugging he left her to it to go figure out what was wrong with his brother and Tetsuya. First, he called Chika and Kasanoda before he dragged the two out of the car.

Satoshi came out willingly and tried to pull himself together. Seeing his brother though made the tears fall faster. Satoshi shuffled into the house dejectedly. Tetsuya, on the other hand, Mori had to drag out by his blonde hair. Tetsuya did not even seem to notice the movement or what was happening. He stood by the car until Mori led him into the house and threw him on the sofa next to Satoshi.

Mori went and prepared tea while he waited for one of them to explain. Setting the freshly made tea down, he poured. He had just taken his first sip when Satoshi dropped the bomb.

"Tetsuya and I had an affair." Satoshi said miserably as Mori choked and stared at him.

"We didn't mean for it to happen." Tetsuya added chewing on his blonde ponytail.

"Obviously." Mori intoned looking at the two in front of him shrewdly.

"Should we tell them?" Tetsuya asked the room in general. Mori nodded calmly but was taken aback by his brother's violent reaction.

"No we can't it would hurt them!" Satoshi exclaimed causing Mori to choke for the second time. Tetsuya pounded him on the back and looked at Satoshi in shock.

"I guess that could be for the best." Tetsuya sighed. He realized that Mori was looking at him with murderous intent. Tetsuya wisely stopped thumping him on the back. Mori openly turned his dangerous gaze to his brother who hurriedly explained his reasoning.

"They would be hurt and you know very well that we are to protect the Haninozuka from anything that would hurt them. This would hurt Chika if he found out. He might not want me around anymore. Then how could I protect him?" Satoshi reasoned trying not to squirm under his brother's now narrowed gaze.

"Well shit now that I think about it I have to tell Kasanoda." Tetsuya swore. "If I don't I would be going against the blasted pledge I made to him about telling him those things that could effect his interests, whatever they maybe." Tetsuya slumped forward. "Even though I don't really think I am of any real interest to him."

Mori opened his mouth to reply when they all heard a violent knocking at the door. Satoshi and Tetsuya both paled. Mori shook his head at the two. "Well I suggest you come up with something because they are here." Mori commented standing to get the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Satoshi stared at Chika and waited for the fall out. Chika blinked slowly, his nostrils flaring as he tried to gain enough control of himself not to strangle his beloved Sato. Taking a deep breath, he studied Satoshi and noticed that his normally happy companion had been crying.

"Let's go." Chika commanded putting his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the house. Satoshi followed and got into Chika's car. Sitting in the passenger seat, he felt a new wave of remorse. Tears started falling and he leaned his face against the cool window in an attempt to hide his tears. Chika noticed but chose not to speak, simply starting the car and driving away in silence.

* * *

Tetsuya prostrated himself before the towering rage that was Kasanoda.

"Here!" Kasanoda shoved the picture book at Mori, who caught it in surprise. He glanced at the cover thoughtfully before he began flipping through it. Kasanoda's ranting soon became background noise as he immersed himself in the book. He smiled faintly as he saw a picture of himself pop up. The picture showed him looking through the foliage and Haruhi, edited into the photo sitting on a rock.

Mori smiled as he noticed how the picture book told a story. In the beginning pictures, Haruhi and Tetsuya presented a united front going through the jungle. He saw them lose each other and then he saw himself appear. He gradually became more in focus. Sometimes he was edited into her pictures as she wandered through the forest. Other times she was edited in his dreams and him looking at her. The final picture in the book showed him sitting under the tree the moment he found out Hunny had died. Haruhi was on the ground curled by his feet. The caption said simply, "Do not despair she is only sleeping and your kiss can wake her." Mori chuckled effectively stopping Kasanoda in the middle of his rant.

"Is there another one?" Mori questioned.

"Yeah!" Kasanoda scoffed.

"You didn't finish them did you?" Mori accused mildly as he handed the book back to Kasanoda and cleaned the tea up. "You might want to look at them more thoroughly before you do something stupid." Mori called over his shoulder. Leaving the two, Mori went into the kitchen and finished cleaning up. He then went to talk to Haruhi about how she was going to make it up to him for causing a scandal and making him miss work.

Kasanoda flipped through the book and felt his anger lessen. Getting the other book, he saw the story unfold the same as the first but it went to Tetsuya's journey. Not being able to look at the story, he turned to the last page that showed Tetsuya shirtless and sweaty with the name Kasanoda Ritsu tattooed over his heart.

"Why didn't you say something before I made a moron of myself?" Kasanoda demanded, irritation knitting his brow. "Don't think this gets you off the hook for these pictures."

Kasanoda tossed the pictures on the floor in front of Tetsuya. Tetsuya gulped and looked.

Tetsuya felt all his scrambled memories click into place. The first picture showed Tetsuya and Satoshi holding hands with Satoshi grinning like a maniac. The memory of that moment replayed itself and Tetsuya started to speak.

"He challenged me to a drinking contest. We ran out of liquor before either of won so we went out for more. He attracted a lot of attention and catcalling because I could not get him to put his shirt on. I just managed to convince him to wear his jacket. I held his hand to make sure he didn't get kidnapped or run away." Tetsuya finished with a small smile at the memory of the younger man's exuberance when drunk.

Tetsuya looked at the next picture and winced. They had just gotten the alcohol and it was starting to rain again. Satoshi had gotten to the point where his inhibitions and restraint were gone. Satoshi had been twirling in the rain his jacket baring his shoulders as he spun in the rain. Tetsuya was watching with a small smile playing across his face.

Tetsuya gulped when he got the full enormity of what the last picture had to be. His eyes barely glanced at the picture. Kasanoda grabbed Tetsuya's hair and forced him to look. The picture showed when the alcohol had started to affect Satoshi's balance and the young man had fallen into Tetsuya. Tetsuya had just managed to catch the boy and the booze. Satoshi's arm was around Tetsuya's neck and their lips were connected. The picture made it look like a passionate kiss because of the fact both had their eyes closed. In reality their lips had barely brushed.

"He tripped and I caught him." Tetsuya explained tightly.

"I don't believe you." Kasanoda stated through gritted teeth, his anger returning at the sight of the last picture.

"Look at the picture more closely then." Tetsuya growled in response having found evidence that could save him from Kasanoda's wraith.

"I already saw all I needed to see." Kasanoda responded as he turned to leave. Tetsuya latched on to the pants leg of Kasanoda.

Kasanoda stopped and looked down at the proud Sendou who was begging him to reconsider. Tetsuya's eyes were squeezed shut and a single tear escaped. Kasanoda watched the tear fall as it followed the curve of Tetsuya's cheek before dripping onto his pants leg. Kasanoda felt some sense of hope at the thought that the pictures were wrong.

Kasanoda glanced at the final picture. His eyes began to notice the other details he had missed earlier. The way Satoshi leaned off balance, his feet barely on the ground. How Tetsuya looked to be stumbling because of the weight of both the bag and Satoshi's unexpected weight.

"It's possible." Kasanoda finally concluded.

Tetsuya looked up at the man he loved and said, "I had an affair with Satoshi. We really did kiss but it wasn't the way it happened in the picture." Tetsuya rushed his explanation to get all out before he lost his nerve. "We both wanted to make sure we were really in love because we had never been with anyone else and so we kissed and…" Tetsuya stopped talking.

Kasanoda's face had taken on an expression he had never seen before. Tetsuya barely had time to process it before Kasanoda hoisted him to his feet and kissed him passionately. The kiss was so passionate that Tetsuya instantly melted into Kasanoda, who had him firmly by the front of his jacket. Tetsuya moaned into Kasanoda's mouth and all thoughts flew out of Tetsuya's mind. The only things that existed wasTetsuya and Kasanoda. When Kasanoda abruptly let go, Tetsuya crumbled to the ground and stared foggily at him. Kasanoda simply walked to the door and looked back.

"Does a kiss really prove you love someone or is it the actions of the person you love that proves it?" Kasanoda turned to leave. Glancing over his shoulder one last time he called. "Don't come home until you know the answer."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Haruhi had managed to fall asleep in the bathtub. She did not remember exactly how it happened. One moment she had been thinking about Mori's decidedly calm reaction to the outrageous scandal, the next moment she felt hands caressing her body. Opening her eyes slowly she realized that Mori was sitting on the edge of the tub in a pair of black boxers. His hand stroking her between her legs.

Mori smiled gently as his fingers worked their magic, turning Haruhi's body into his willing plaything. As she felt the pressure building inside of her, Haruhi leaned her head back. The muscles in her neck tense in preparation to drop over the cliff into bliss. Mori removed his hand. Standing he held out the towel for her. Haruhi blinked at him in confusion. Wrinkling her brow, she stood. Stepping into the towel Haruhi could not help but glare at him.

He chuckled mildly before beginning to dry her off in a brusque manner. "You didn't actually think I was going to let you off the hook that easily did you?" Mori questioned. As he continued to dry her off. When he was done, he motioned for her to stay still. Haruhi obeyed, curious to what he would do. Mori returned with a bottle of lotion and Haruhi swore that she was doomed; this man was going to kill her.

Putting down the toilet lid, he sat on it and motioned her forward. Haruhi approached cautiously knowing the odd gleam in his eye would probably mean she would be on edge for a while. Mori started innocently enough. He massaged the lotion into her arms gliding along smoothly. He gave her a shoulder massage while he rubbed the lotion in there. He skimmed the sides of her breasts lightly before continuing to rub lotion into her stomach.

"Mori, Please." Haruhi whispered pushing her hips forward.

Mori ignored her rubbing the lotion down her hips. "Pick you leg up." Mori commanded rubbing the lotion into his between his palms. Haruhi complied feeling a blush that started from her toes at how wide open she was. Mori did not seem to notice as he simply made her switch legs. By now, Haruhi was desperate. Her skin, sensitized to the point where his breathing so close to her body was sending her into mini spasms, her breath was coming in little pants as she tried to focus on other things.

Mori finished her legs and told her to turn around. Haruhi just managed to stumble around as Mori paused. Haruhi could not see what he was doing but he had set some massage oil/lubricant on the floor. Putting some in his hands, he forced her to sit on his lap. Haruhi had her legs spread on either side of his. As he stroked her back, she began to slowly rock against his rock hard thighs, hoping to incite him to end her torment.

Unbeknownst to her Mori smiled at her actions. When his hands finally reached the curves of her hips, he slid his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts lightly. Rolling her nipples between his fingers and kneading them he chuckled as Haruhi moaned and rocked harder. Mori let one of his hands travel lightly down Haruhi's stomach enjoying the way the muscles jumped. Haruhi leaned back against Mori thinking that he was finally going to give her some relief. Mori barely contained his amusement at Haruhi's offering of submission. He let his hand hover over her mound before he gave it a light tap. Haruhi started in surprise. Her eyes widen as she watched Mori's hands brush her womanhood lightly.

He would allow his fingers to enter her possessively and then he would retreat to lightly petting her. Then without warning, she would get another light tap. Haruhi became fascinating watching Mori's hand play her. She felt herself grow wetter the longer he played. His fingers motions were so random that Haruhi's body could not adjust.

Haruhi could feel Mori's arousal against her back and decided that playing passive was not going to get her what she wanted. She began to squirm around in hopes of inciting Mori's lust to the point of her own gratification. Mori had other plans and simply put a hand under each of her thighs and lifted. Haruhi instinctively wrapped her arms back around her neck to maintain some kind of control.

"Haruhi what do you see?" Mori asked her. He was holding her up in view of the bathroom mirror. Haruhi blushed helplessly, shaking her head. Mori looked at her and remained unmoving.

"Mori I we why?" Haruhi took a deep breath. Haruhi tried to collect herself and to distance herself some from what was happening. Mori sensing her tactics bit her neatly at the spot where her neck and shoulder meet.

"Okay I see a strong man holding me, a petite woman…" Haruhi faltered.

"What you see is yourself and me together." Mori stated pleasantly as he entered her with one quick thrust. Haruhi watched it happen but still screamed as she came, her body shaking helplessly from all the sensations. Mori nibbled on her ear patiently waiting for Haruhi to regain some mental processes.

"I love you." Haruhi realized speaking aloud before she could fully process what she was saying. Mori paused briefly from his ministrations to eye her in the mirror. "What do you say to a grey eyed, browned haired child?" Haruhi gasped as he went back to nibbling and sucking on her neck.

"How flexible are you?" Mori asked.

"I think I can still put my legs behind my head." Haruhi said hazily pondering the question. Mori rolled his eyes and neatly walked into the bedroom. Removing himself from her body, he tossed Haruhi on the bed.

"What's wrong Takashi?" Haruhi asked briefly disturbed by the sudden change in his demeanor. Mori just looked at her. Haruhi had seen that look once before and quickly rethought the last few minutes. "Wait did you mean…" Haruhi finally got it.

"Three, two boys and a girl." Mori stated firmly. "And you marry me."

Haruhi actually thought about it before she smiled. "Do the kids come before or after I marry you?"

"I'm flexible." Mori teased neatly. "However until you agree to marry me we won't do any forms of baby making."

"That's not flexible at all." Haruhi complained already knowing her answer.

Mori blinked at her slowly.

"Well I don't know. I would hate to marry someone who lacked sexual stamina." Haruhi commented pretending to be still contemplating his proposal. "I might not like being married."

"Haruhi." Mori said calmly.

"Yes Takashi." Haruhi replied sweetly.

"You are marrying me." Mori told her directly.

"Really? I didn't already know this." Haruhi quipped, opening her arms towards him. "You could always remind me why I love you."

"I love you Haruhi." Mori replied simply climbing on top her.

"How much?" Haruhi laughed as Mori thrust into her deeply and showed her.

**The End. Okay do not kill me I know I am writing this in a series format. Sort of. The next one will be following more Tetsuya and Kasanoda. It will have the wedding in there somewhere. Do not worry though when I figure out what section it will be in I will put it in the summary section. Therefore, no one has to read the whole thing. Thank you so much for those of you who have been following this story the whole way. Your reviews, comments and suggestions are deeply appreciated. Oh and here's a sneak peak into the next installment.**

Tetsuya was depressed beyond reason. The first night after Kasanoda left him Tetsuya had drunken to an almost a comatose state. It had proved impossible to get Kasanoda out of his head. Tetsuya even ended up in bed with a woman after three months of celibacy. A woman he did not even know. The woman had been nice enough though so they remained friends. Her name was Ayame. After explaining the situation to her, she had laughed and told him it was okay.

"_Does a kiss really prove you love someone or is it the actions of the person you love that proves it?"_ Kasanoda had said before he walked out the door.

"What kind of saying was that any way?" Tetsuya mumbled darkly. Six months had passed since that day. Haruhi and Mori were going to be married in what could arguably be the biggest event in the history of Japan. They had both wanted a small ceremony but Ranka and Tamaki had other plans. The fact that Haruhi was now five months pregnant did nothing to stop the two from planning an extravaganza.

"Someone give me a sign that everything will turn out okay." Tetsuya called to the sky as he sat in his lonely apartment. His phone rang piercing the silence. "Hello?"

"Tetsuya?" A female voice hesitantly spoke.

"Ayame?" Tetsuya replied picking up on her hesitant tone. "Is something wrong?"

"Tetsuya I am sorry." Ayame started.

"For what?" Tetsuya queried.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
